PAW Patrol: Path of Vengeance
by Deckard The DemonWolf of Hell
Summary: A trained military/CIA K-9 is on the hunt for the person who killed his partner. As his mission progresses it brings him face-to-face with new friends as well as a corruption conspiracy within the Government. Now this K-9 will face his most dangerous mission yet, but will he be the same after it's all over. (Takes place between Foggy Bottom Has Fallen and Barkingburg Has Fallen
1. Chapter 1: Vengeance is Born

**Author's News: I moved to a new google account therefore I closed my old one down, so I'll be now known as The DemonWolf of Chaos. **

**Please enjoy PAW Patrol: Path of Vengeance. By the way I changed a few things in the story, let me know what you think.**

**I also like to give a howl of a thank you to The Atlas Guardian for giving me some of the ideas in this story - Thanks Atlas Guardian.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Paw Patrol or any of the characters who are in this story except for my OC's who I will introduce throughout the story.**

**Don't forget to leave reviews, (I ONLY TAKE POSITIVE REVIEWS NOT NEGATIVE REVIEWS!)**

* * *

_**Flashback - 14 months ago**_

_**Location: Bulgaria**_

_Two Army Ranger K-9's were slowly making their way to a hidden compound just on the out risk of a small Bulgaria town. One of them was a Lieutenant and the other was a Staff Sergeant. These two pups were Ricochet, the Lieutenant and Scout, the Sergeant. Ricochet and Scout were in a middle of rescuing 5 CIA agents that were capture by a Bulgaria terrorists group known as Winter Storm. With the help from the President of both the United States and Bulgaria, Ricochet and Scout were able to sneak into the country and get the location of the Winter Storm's hideout._

_Ricochet and Scout both had white, dark gray, light gray, and black camouflage vest that covers their legs as well. Scout had on a match camouflage pup pack that contain everything he needed to hack the system and shut down all the security. Ricochet also had on a matching color pup pack, but his contain a bomb that they were going to plant to blow up the compound. Both Ricochet and Scout had a COLT M4A1 with a aimpoint red dot sight, vertical foregrip and RIS handguard. They also had a _Beretta M9 pistol. Both guns had silencers attached on to them.

"_Scout check the security one more time before we make our move" said Ricochet._

"_Copy that" said Scout. _

_Scout looked through the binoculars that he had with him and check the small, one building compound._

"_Unbelievable!?" Exclaimed, Scout, who was completely shocked, yet in disbelief._

_Ricochet was checking his gun when he heard his partner._

"_What is it?" Asked Ricochet, running over to his side. _

_Scout looked at Ricochet with a disbelief look on his face, kinda of the one that says "I can't believe that their doing this"_

_Ricochet look at his partner with a questionable look on his face before grabbing the binoculars and to look at the compound. When Ricochet look through them, his mouth drop and his eyes widen like dinner plates._

"_You can not be serious!" Said Ricochet, who lower the binoculars and looked at Scout. "Are you serious, like is this for real. Are they seriously doing this right now!"_

_Scout looked at Ricochet with a grinned on his face. _

"_It seems like they gotten lazy so, yeah they are doing this right now" said Scout, who started to laugh a little._

"_Stupid morons!" Said Ricochet, as he started to crack and laugh with his partner._

_What Ricochet and Scout both saw, was that the guards guarding the front door were fast asleep, and all the guards guarding all around the perimeter were either half asleep or fast asleep against the walls._

"_This is going to be just too easy" said Ricochet as he pulled out his Beretta M9 and held it in his paws, Scout did the same._

"_Let's get to work" they both said, as they started to raid the compound._

**Flashback Ends**

A gray pup with white paws, a white tip tail and a black wolf shape fang over his left eye. The pup had a green, brown, and black woodland camouflage military vest with black sleeves covering all four of his legs, leaving only his tail,neck and head uncover. On the ground next to the pup was a matching colored pup pack, that took forever for this pup to make so that it was very light and can hold all of his weapons and gear. This pup pack and gear was made for covert operations. Inside the pup pack their were all the different types of guns that were used for deadly missions and assignments. the pup's icy blue eyes glowed bright as they reflected off of the campfire.

**Pup's Point of View **

In case you're wondering why a pup like me is doing in the forest with military gear and weapons, open your ears and I'll tell you, but be warned this is a tale of darkness, death and revenge.

My name is Ricochet , and I know what you're thinking, a name like Ricochet for a pup like me, but let me tell you, the name Ricochet describes me down to the bone. I'm a off the walls martial artist, high flying action, butt kicking Army Ranger K-9 Lieutenant trained for covert operations, but I'm sometimes hired by the CIA because I'm the best of the best and that the CIA can't find anyone better to do the job. Now why am I in the forest instead to hanging out with my friends in the military or CIA or kicking some bad guy butt and locking them away for good? I'll put it to you in one word _"Vengeance."_

The reason for my vengeance is because my friend, my brethren, my partner in the military was killed, and for what for being a mix-breed. You see both me and my partner, Scout were the best Covert Army Rangers team. Even though it was only two of us we had better skill then half of the whole Military base. I was the pup to go in and kill the intended target and download any data that we might need, while Scout would stay outside and take care of any guards as well as getting me in and out without sounding the alarm. We had over 200 successful missions together.

The last one was a mission in Bulgaria, the best mission we had ever done together.

**Flashback - Back to the Bulgaria Mission**

_Ricochet and_ _Scout had successfully taken out the guards at the front and hid their bodies so they won't be found, and now we're making their way to the holding cells where the 5 CIA agents were kept._

"_Okay, now we need to make a left and…" Scout was cut off as they turn left and ran straight into 6 Winter Storm terrorists._

"_Ей вие двамата! Стой! __**(Translate to: Hey you two! Halt!)**__" Said the first terrorist._

_Ricochet quickly threw down a flash bang grenade, and then he and Scout turn and ran. _

_Scout quickly looked at the diagram for the mega size one building compound and looked at Ricochet as they continue running._

"_My bad, it was right" said Scout dodging bullets._

"_Scout, this was supposed to be a stealth mission, now we have to fight our way out" said Ricochet , turning around and fired a few shots taking two of the terrorists out._

"_Внимание на всички служители, имаме натрапници в състава, стреляме, за да нараним. Командирът ги иска живи. __**(Translate to: Attention all personnel, we have intruders within the compound, shoot to injure. The commander wants them alive.)**__" Said a terrorists over the intercom._

"_Oh, great. Just great" said Ricochet._

_Ricochet and Scout turn right and headed down along corridor. _

"_Ricochet, wait!" Called Scout as he stop._

"_What!?" Asked Ricochet as he stop and turn around._

_Scout looked at the map and then removed apart of the wall on the right._

"_The holding cells are down there" said Scout pointing down the dark hallway._

_Ricochet threw down a smoke bomb and set a small bomb to go off, so it can distract the terrorist._

_Ricochet and Scout ran down the hallway and resealed the wall back up, by the time the terrorist came around Ricochet set the bomb off killing the other 4 terrorist._

_Ricochet and Scout got to the end of the hallway and saw a lock door. Scout was able to bypass the locking system and they open the door revealing the five CIA agents._

"_United States, Army Rangers, you all okay?" Asked Ricochet._

"_Were find, thank you" said the first CIA agent. _

_Ricochet and Scout were able to escape the compound with the help of the CIA agents, and were able to get far away from the compound before Ricochet hit the detonator to the bomb which Scout and Ricochet planted in the holding cell, the compound exploded in a ball of fiery inferno, the screams of the Bulgarian Winter Storm terrorists group died out as the flames grew bigger._

_Ricochet and Scout looked at each other and laughed as they walked away doing a fist bump as they started to head back home._

**Flashback Ends**

Even we had a great time, we made lots of enemies than allies, and that's the thing that ticks me off and makes my blood boil is because Scout was killed by a former military soldier that hated mix-breeds and when he got an dishonorable discharge, he blamed us and then was able to kill Scout and escape before being caught.

**Flashback - 2 Weeks Ago**

_Ricochet and Scout had just left their Commander's office. He had just told them, because of their good work in Bulgaria and Ricochet's recently successful mission with the CIA K-9 Corps, and Scout's successful mission in downloading a new advance weapon system. Both Ricochet and Scout were given two weeks vacation, Ricochet and Scout were both happy and that they were so close to complete their goal and become K-9 Marines._

"_Hey, was it just me or was Commander Jason acting a little strange?" Asked Ricochet._

"_Probably just you" said Scout. "I mean, the guy works just like you and me and he under stress, especially with the problem with Eric Samson again."_

"_Don't remind me" said Ricochet, as the two continue walking towards a black and silver 1968 Plymouth GTX. The top part of the car was black with a darker black stripe going down the middle of the hood, the sides were silver with a red stripe down the side at the top. The car had Firestone tires as well._

_Ricochet was able to get a Class A driver's license when he joined the Army Rangers, the 1968 Plymouth GTX was Ricochet's personal car. Right before Scout and Ricochet were about to leave, two more Army Ranger K-9s, Flint and Tate, who have became good friends with Ricochet and Scout had came over and started a conversation. Flint and Tate also wants to become Marines one day._

_Meanwhile in the Commander's office, Commander Jason Cage was with a human Army Ranger, by the name of Eric Samson. Jason and Eric were in a deep conversation and Eric soon walked out with a evil grin on his face._

_Flint and Tate left and Ricochet was walking towards his car and was loading his and Scout's bag into the trunk of the car. When Ricochet finish and turn around, horror struck his eyes, lying on the ground was Scout who was dead from a stab wound to his neck. Ricochet called out for help and try to save his partner. Flint, Tate, and Commander Jason Cage, along with a few more Army Rangers came running. By the time the medics got there, it was too late, Scout was already dead._

_Ricochet looked over and saw Eric Samson with a bloody knife, smiling evilly at him. Ricochet gave one last looked at his partner before running off and getting into his 1968 Plymouth GTX and drove off, the 6.4-liter HEMI engine roared to life as Ricochet drove off, chasing after Eric Samson, with one thing in mind... Vengeance._

_Ricochet soon park his car and took all of his gear out and put a camouflage tarp over the car, hiding it. Ricochet soon had set up a fire and rested against a tree._

**Flashback Ends**

Ricochet let a few tears fall and let out a sight _"I swear on your grave Scout, I will find him and kill him to avenge your death."_

After a few more minutes, Ricochet put the fire out and fell asleep after one last look at two pictures, one that had Ricochet and Scout standing next to each other, this was taken 3 years ago after they graduated from the academy, and the other was a picture that had Ricochet with another mix-breed pup that look a lot like him.

_"Soon brother, I will see you again" _thought Ricochet as he went to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Location: PAW Patrol Lookout, Adventure Bay**

It was a nice warm sunny day, the air was fresh with a cherry scent. Ryder and the Paw Patrol got up and had some breakfast. After breakfast the pups went outside to play while Ryder played on his pup pad inside, until he got a call from Mayor Goodway.

Hi, Mayor Goodway, What's up?" Said Ryder.

"Oh, Ryder, somethings terrible has happened!" Said the Mayor, who was in distress.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Asked Ryder, being worried by the Mayor's words.

"I was walking with Chickaletta, when I came across a horrible scene" said the Mayor, who was starting to cry.

"Mayor Goodway, I'm going to ask you to please calm down and tell me what happened" said Ryder, being worried out of his mind on what the Mayor was so upset about.

"A mix-breed pup is dead" said Goodway, calming down a little. "It looks like a mix of a Great Dane and a Bloodhound, and the pup is so young it's just heartbreaking."

Ryder was shocked to what the Mayor had just told him.

"Don't worry Mayor Goodway, will find the person who did this and bring him to justice" said Ryder. "No job is too big, No pup is too small."

"Thank you Ryder" said Mayor Goodway, as she hung up.

"Paw Patrol to the Lookout!" said Ryder.

The pups were playing tag when their pup tags beep.

"Ryder needs us!" All the pups said before they ran to the Lookout.

As the pups arrived at the elevator, Marshall trip and crashed into the others.

"And another great wipe out by Marshall" said Rocky, earning a giggled from the other pups.

When the pups arrived at the Lookout's top floor, Chase was in his Super Spy gear and Marshall had his EMT gear on.

"Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announce.

"Thanks for coming pups" said Ryder. "We have to race the clock on this one pups. A crime has been committed and it's up to us to find and stop the killer before he strikes again."

The pups stood in shocked. There has never been a homicide committed in Adventure Bay within the last 150 years according to the Adventure Bay criminal archive records. The only thing that happened this bad was the terrorist attack by Mr. Yamamoto on Adventure Bay and then by Henry Debinger on Foggy Bottom.

"Don't worry Ryder, will bring down this criminal and take him to justice" said Chase with the others howling and nodding in agreement.

"I know I can count on you pups, but Skye and Rocky I need you two to not leave the Lookout except for emergencies and when we do leave you two stay by me at all times" said Ryder.

Rocky and Skye looked at each other with worried glances.

"Why Ryder?" Asked Skye.

"Because the killer that were hunting is a person that targeting mix-breed pups" said Ryder.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Rocky.

"Mayor Goodway found a mix-breed pup while on her walk with Chickaletta" said Ryder. "The pup looks to be a mix between a Great Dane and a Bloodhound."

"Why? What makes us mix-breeds so bad that it wants people to do this to us?" Asked Rocky, who was starting to cry.

Ryder lowered himself down to Rocky height.

"Rocky, I promise I will let nothing bad happened to you, and we will find the person who is responsible for it" said Ryder, rubbing Rocky's head.

Chase, Marshall, I need you two to come with me so we can investigate the crime scene and remove the body.

"Chase is on the case!" Said Chase.

"I'm ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" Said Marshall.

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder, as he slid down his pole to his quad bike, while Chase and Marshall slid down the slide to the vehicles, with Chase's Spy truck and Marshall's EMT truck. Together the three road down to the crime scene.

**30 Minutes Earlier**

Ricochet was walking through the woods figuring on how to find Eric Samson. Ricochet was so busy in his thoughts that he was startled when he heard a yelp followed by a loud scream that made him covered his ears.

"_Dang that person can scream" _thought Ricochet_._

Ricochet decided to investigate and when he got there he saw a women crying and when Ricochet saw clearly was a mix breed pup lying on the ground…dead. Ricochet saw the women pulled out her cell phone and started to talk and a few minutes later, Ricochet heard sirens and quickly climb up a tree. When the vehicles arrived, Ricochet was surprised to see two pups, a German Shepherd and a Dalmatian. With them was a ten year old boy.

Ricochet wonder _"Who are these people?"_

**10 Minutes Earlier**

On the way there Ryder got a call on his pup pad.

"Hello, Ryder, here" said Ryder looking at his screen and saw a man in a military uniform.

"Hello Ryder, my name is Jason Cage, I'm a Commander at the military base located 5 hours outside of Adventure Bay." Said Commander Jason. "We heard about the killing of the mix-breed pup and I have a feeling that one of my Army Rangers K-9 is in the area."

"Really?" Asked Ryder, being amused that an Army Ranger K-9 is in the area.

"You see, about 2 weeks ago, one of our Army Rangers by the name of Eric Samson was discharge from the base, the reason I cannot mention" said Commander Jason. "However, right before he left we suspected that he killed an Army Ranger K-9 mix-breed named, Scout and that he was going to kill every single mix-breed who he came across, and that Scout's partner was going to stop him and went after him, so if you see a pup in combat gear then help him capture him so he can deliver him into military hands."

"Sure thing, Commander" said Ryder.

Ryder, Chase and Marshall arrived at the crime scene. Mayor Goodway went over to them drying he tears. All of them unaware of pup watching them in the trees.

"Ryder, please find the person who did this and arrest him" said Mayor Goodway

"Don't worry Mayor, we'll find him" said Ryder. "Chase start looking for some clues while Marshall, I need you to help me examine the body then remove it for burial."

Chase went to start sniffing for a scent but strangely got nothing. Marshall went and examine the body and found out that the body was stab and that his neck was broken in four different ways.

After Chase was done searching for clues, Marshall and Ryder had already put the body in the back of Marshall's ambulance.

"Ryder, I search the whole area, but whoever did this is a master of not being found, it's like he erase all evidence of him being here. "Maybe if I go deeper into the woods I can find something.

Ricochet who was hearing everything they were saying decided to make himself known. If this killing was done by Eric Samson, then he needs to warn them about the dangers that this man can bring upon them.

"You won't" said a voice from the woods.

Ryder, Chase and Marshall turn their heads and saw a gray pup with a black wolf fang over his left eye and he was wearing combat gear.

"Who are you!" Growled Chase, but Ryder went over to the pup.

"Are you the Army Ranger K-9 that Commander Jason Cage told me about? Asked Ryder.

The pup saluted to Ryder, "Army Ranger K-9, Lieutenant Ricochet" said Ricochet. "I'm in pursuit of the a dangerous criminal, that could be related to this killing as well as another one."

"Good luck, I haven't found anything, so I don't think you'll have such luck" said Chase.

"Chase be nice" said Ryder.

"No, No, your pup's right the guy we're after is very good at not being found since he's a former Army Ranger himself" said Ricochet. "The man's name is Eric Samson, and he was one of the best Army Rangers we had."

"Well? Why don't we get back to the Lookout and work out a strategy from there?" said Ryder. "You can tell us all about this, Eric Samson, and how we can bring him to justice."

"Sure, thing Ryder, sir" said Chase.

Chase, Marshall, Ryder, and Ricochet, who was riding with Ryder on his ATV drove back to the Lookout, where the other pups were waiting.

When they saw Ryder and the pups pull in with a new looking pup, they wonder what's going on.

"Ryder, did you catch the person?" Asked Rocky.

"Sorry Rocky, we didn't catch him, but we will" said Ryder.

"I'm Ryder, who's the pup?" Asked Rubble.

The pups notice the pup in military combat gear.

"My name is Ricochet, I'm an Army Ranger Lieutenant" said the pup.

Rocky came out of the Lookout after getting something to eat and saw the pup in military combat gear and the pup had just taken off his black shades revealing his icy blue eyes.

Rocky's eyes went big, "R-R-Ricochet" said Rocky.

The turn is head gasp at who he saw.

"Rocky? Is that you?" Asked Ricochet hearing the pup call his name.

Rocky ran up and hug the pup who return it, both of them crying a little.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Asked Ryder.

"Yup" said Rocky.

"Sure do" said Ricochet.

"How?" Asked Skye.

Ricochet and Rocky grinned ear to ear.

"Were brothers" said Rocky and Ricochet at the same time.

Rubble and Zuma fainted and Ryder, Chase, Marshall and Skye just stood there with their mouths hanging open in complete shock.

"_Rocky has a brother?" they thought before Chase, Marshall, Skye and Ryder all fainted as well, leaving Ricochet looking at his brother with a questionable look._

Rocky only smile and shrugged has he hugged his brother once more.

"I guess you haven't told them about me?" Asked Ricochet, as he let out a small chuckled.

"I thought you weren't alive, so I didn't think it was necessary" said Rocky.

Rocky and Ricochet looked at the unconscious group waiting for them to wake up, both of them enjoying each others company.

The brothers were finally together again.

* * *

**I hope everyone like the story so far and let me clear a few things, **

**Once again I like to thank The Atlas Guardian for giving me the idea for this to take place between Foggy Bottom Has Fallen and Barkingburg Has Fallen - Thanks at Atlas Guardian.**

**Once again, I do NOT owned PAW Patrol or any of the characters in this story except for my OC's**

**WARNING IF YOU USE ANY OF MY OC'S WITHOUT MY PERMISSION I WILL END YOU!**

**Ricochet **

**Commander Jason Cage**

**Eric Samson**

**Also these are some other military K-9's OCs that I own and who will be in the story later on.**

**Max - Is a German Shepherd pup with black fur on his back and side and brown fur on his face, belly, and legs. He is a soldier in the United States military, station in Japan.**

**Tate - Is a doberman pup with black fur with brown fur on his muzzle, neck, belly, chest, and paws. Tate is different then other dobermans because his tail is longer than the normal length. He his a soldier in the United States military, station in South Africa**

**Flint - German Shepherd, Husky, Lab Mix-Breed pup with gray fur. He is a soldier in the United States military station in France.**

**Frostbite - Is a Siberian Husky with white fur with ice blue fur around his neck, back and paws. He is a soldier/medic in the United States military station in Russia.**

**Also in the flashbacks while Ricochet and Scout were in Bulgaria, the terrorist were speaking Bulgarian.**

**Read and Review - Remember no negative reviews, only positive reviews. **

**Enjoy the story more will come.**

**Peace out from The DemonWolf of Chaos (Howling).**


	2. Chapter 2: The Drive of Vengeance

**Hey guys back with another chapter for my Paw Patrol fanfiction PAW Patrol: Path of Vengeance.**

**Once again I like to give a howl of a thank you to The Atlas Guardian for giving me the idea for this story to take place between Foggy Bottom Has Fallen and Barkingburg Has Fallen. Also for letting me use his OC's Atlas, Stark, and Fuchs.**

**Read and Leave Positive Reviews Please**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Ryder and the other pups stated to wake up from the shocked that Rocky and Ricochet were brothers. Ryder looked at the two mix-breeds for a long time. They looked the same and talk alike. Finally what feels like hours the pups started to talk again.

"You two are brothers!?" Asked Ryder, not knowing that Rocky had any family members.

"Yeah were brothers" said Rocky looking at Ricochet.

"You guys look the same" said Zuma.

"Except Rocky has brown eyes and Ricochet as icy blue eyes" said Marshall.

"Rocky also likes to invent things out of junk and build things to help the town" said Skye.

"But Ricochet destroyed and burn things down for a living" said Chase, still not fulling trusting this military pup.

"Actually that's where you're wrong" said Ricochet. "Yeah it's true that I burned, destroyed and kill things for a living, but I'm also intelligent like Rocky and I can also build things from scrap and invent things just like he does."

"It's just that we do it differently to protect the world" said Rocky. "My brother does it to keep people and pups from bring harm to others or themselves and to each other."

"Alright, now that we're all acquaintance with Rocky's brother, back to business" said Chase.

"Your right, Chase" said Ryder.

"Okay listen up, Ricochet will be co-leading the PAW Patrol since he knows this guy better than the rest of us" said Ryder.

"Our suspect is named, Eric Samson, he is a former Army Ranger, so he'll have tricks up his sleeve to take us all out" said Ricochet. "We are all aware of who you guys are and what happened with the two terrorist attacks on Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom, which means since Rocky and Skye are mix-breeds, then he may target you, he may not, but we have to make sure that he doesn't known that me and Rocky are brother because he'll definitely go after Rocky."

"Why?" Asked Skye.

Ricochet took a deep breathe and look at the PAW Patrol.

"That pup that Eric Samson murder in the field was not the first" said Ricochet.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Chase.

"I had my back turn, for no longer than two minutes, and while I had my back turn, that coward killed my partner" said Ricochet who started to cry. "We been together since day one of our training together at the academy and that monster took him away from me, just because he hated mix-breeds."

Ryder and the pups went over and hugged the sad military pup.

"Commander Jason has order me to find him and arrest him, but my plan is that I'm going to kill him" said Ricochet.

"I don't think that's going to solve anything, but your go" said Rocky.

Rocky then notice a symbol for the K-9 Corps for the CIA.

"Ricochet? Why do you have a CIA badge?" Asked Rocky.

The other pups looked at Rocky then notice Ricochet's CIA badge.

"The CIA hires me to go on a mission with two other CIA K-9 agents and a human CIA agent, because I'm the best of the best" said Ricochet.

"So your like a military/CIA operator?" Asked Marshall.

"Pretty much" said Ricochet.

"That's so cool" said all the pups.

Ricochet laugh at the reaction the pups gave him.

"Yeah its cool but its a pain in the butt" said Ricochet.

"Alright pups time for bed, Ricochet you can sleep with Rocky if you like" said Ryder.

"Okay, Ryder" said all the pups.

Ricochet was sound asleep with Rocky.

**Flashback - CIA Mission**

**Location: Iran**

_Ricochet along with CIA K-9 agents Fuchs and Stark were on a mission sent by their director, Atlas._

_The three K-9s were in Iran and while the United States Ambassador was there, the Iranians launch an attack on the diplomat outpost and CIA based. Ricochet, Fuchs, and Stark, were in the middle of the streets in a gunfight with a few Iranians, the Ambassador was hiding behind a building while Fuchs and Stark covered left while Ricochet covered right._

"_Fuchs, geh in die Gasse zu meiner Rechten! __**(Translate to: Fuchs, move into the alley on my right!)**__" Yelled Ricochet, has he lead his teammates and the Ambassador down a alleyway that was able for them to get them much closer to the CIA base, but they were still two miles away. As they continue, they spotted a few stray Iranians and continue to fire on them as the Iranians fired back._

"_Abprallen! RPG 12 Uhr __**(Translate to: Ricochet, RPG 12 O'clock)**__" said Fuchs as he saw a RPG missile coming right at them._

"_Everyone down!" Yelled Ricochet._

_Everything seems to go slow motion as the missile slice threw the air and as the CIA K-9s and the Ambassador ducked it missed Ricochet by a inch._

"_Holy Moly Cheese!" Exclaimed Ricochet._

_Fuchs, Stark and the Ambassador looked at Ricochet with questionable looks._

"_What?" Asked Ricochet._

"_Holy Moly Cheese, really" said Fuchs with his heavy German accent._

"_Was that the best you could come up with?" Asked Stark._

"_Shut up!" said Ricochet, as he continue to lead the team back to the base. They were about 12 minutes away from the base when a motor round hit right in front of them sending them all flying. Fuchs and Stark were knocked out on impact, Ricochet was almost unconscious, and right before he let the darkness consume him, the Iranians shot and killed the Ambassador. The Iranians then looked at the three unconscious CIA K-9s and they all had evil grins plastered on their faces, one of them raises his gun and… _

**Flashback Ends.**

Ricochet was suddenly awakened by his brother, who had heard him tossing and turning, so he gently woke him up. Ricochet just explained it was a bad dream. During the night both Rocky nor Ricochet could hardly sleep, so both of them talk quietly inside of Rocky's pup house and Rocky showed Ricochet all of his inventions, and Ricochet was glad that he had his brother again.

The next morning when Chase and went to wake up the other pups, he was surprise that Rocky was already up with Ricochet. Chase was happy that Rocky had his brother by his side again, but Chase wonder if he could trust this pup and not let his drive for vengeance get somebody on the PAW Patrol killed.

"Morning you two" said Chase, walking over to the two mix-breeds.

"Morning Chase" said Rocky.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Chase seeing what the two were doing.

Ricochet and Rocky were busy moving boxes into Rocky's underground room. Each pup had his/her own underground room for alone time, Rocky's underground room was like a garage lab.

"Need any help?" Asked Chase.

"Nope, were good" said Ricochet.

"Thanks for the offer, Chase, but we got it all under control" said Rocky.

"Okay let me know if you need anything, also we're going to play volleyball later. Do you want to joined us?" Asked Chase.

"Later, probably when were done with this project" said Ricochet.

"Okay see you later" said Chase, as he walked off to wake the other pups for breakfast.

Once they moved all the boxes, which was a lot, Rocky and Ricochet went to have breakfast with the other pups. After breakfast Rocky and Ricochet returned to Rocky's garage lab and started to build their new project.

Ricochet and Rocky had been working on their project when Ryder's voice was heard.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" said Ryder, as he called all of the pups.

"Ryder needs us!" said the pups as they race to the Lookout.

Rocky and Ricochet turn the equipment off and dropped their tools and ran upstairs. All the pups made to the elevator, when Marshall came in and tripped on a chew toy and crash into the others.

"Boy, I'm really gonna get chewed out for this one" said Marshall, making one of his comedian jokes.

"So I guess that your the comedian and goofball of the group" said Ricochet.

"Yeap and that's just how we like him" said Rocky.

"Well then let's stop toying around and get to work" siad Ricochet.

The other pups laugh and as the elevator went up. When the elevator arrived, Chase and Marshall were in their Super Spy gear and EMT gear again. Ricochet was in his Army Ranger gear, it was his woodland camouflage colors of green, brown, and black military vest with black sleeves, which means Ricochet legs were completely covered. This time Ricochet had on black tactical fingerless gloves. His pup pack was on his back, he also had his hat on his head and black tint shades over his eyes, the small lens covers only the pups eyes.

"Nice colors, Ricochet" said Rubble.

"Thanks, Rubble" said Ricochet.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" said Chase.

"Pup, I'm sorry to call you here but another mix-breed pup has been murdered" said Ryder.

The pups growled and Ricochet cracked his front paws.

"This time the pup is a female mix-breed. She appears to be a mix of a red heeler and a labrador. This marks the second death, and we need to find this guy NOW!" Exclaimed, Ryder.

"Ryder, sir, I can promise you that I will find him, because I have been given orders to take him out personally" said Ricochet.

"We're with you until the end, brother" said Rocky.

"Chase, I need you to observed the crime scene, and look for clues" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case!" said Chase.

"Marshall, I need you to look at the body and then deliver it to the morgue" said Ryder.

"I'm ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" said Marshall.

"Ricochet, you may not be a member of the PAW Patrol, but I need you to keep a lookout on the surrounding areas" said Ryder.

"Fight the storm, Ride the lightning" said Ricochet.

"Nice catchphrase, Ricochet" said Skye.

The pups deployed, Rocky went with because, Ricochet doesn't have his own ride. When they arrived at the crime scene a female mix-breed pup, that was a mix between a red heeler and a labrador, was shot five times around the head, neck, and chest areas. Ryder and the pups saw blood everywhere.

"My God" said Ricochet looking away.

"Ryder, do you think that this man will target me?" Asked Rocky, who was scared.

"Rocky, I'll promise that nothing bad will come to you" siad Ryder.

"He'll have to kill me first if he wants you and that's not going to happen" said Ricochet.

Ricochet had a Salient Arms International Glock 19 Tier 1 pistols in one front paw and a COLT M4A1 with Aimpoint Red Dot Sight, vertical foregrip and RIS handguard in his other front paw.

"_Something doesn't feel right" _thought Ricochet. _"Where is the person who called us and were next to Adventure Bay and 5 miles outside of the of Foggy Bottom."_

After Chase and Marshall finish what they had to do, everyone left back to the Lookout. On the way back with Rocky and Ricochet behind Ryder, Chase behind Rocky's truck and Marshall behind Chase's truck, were driving through a valley with stone walls on each side, then someone with a russian RPG fired a rocket…

Everything went super slow motion as the missile came speeding towards them the last thing that Ricochet saw was the missile hitting the road right in front of Rocky's truck.

**Flashback - Return to CIA Mission**

**Location - Unknown Place in Iran**

_Ricochet had a throbbing pain in the side of his head. He tried to move his paws and found out that his two front paws were chained to a wall, leaving him standing up on his hind legs and at least three feet off the ground. Ricochet painfully looked to his right and saw Fuchs and then to his left and saw Stark._

_S…Stark, F…Fuchs…wake up" said Ricochet, also passing out again._

_Stark and Fuchs started to wake up a little bit after words. _

"_Wo sind wir? __**(Translate to: Where are we?)" **__Asked Fuchs._

_"I don't know" said Stark._

_Just than a door open and a Iranian man walked in. He had on a white silk suit and a red tie._

"_Good Evening, gentlemen" said the man. "Or should I say K-9s."_

_Ricochet, Fuchs and Stark remained silent._

"_Now I know what your thinking, yes I can speak perfect english and before you ask, I also know a lot about each and everyone of you" said the man._

"_Who are you?" Asked Stark._

"_My name is Arash" said Arash. "It means "Bright Arrow" in Persian."_

"_Now about you three" said Arash._

"_Fuchs, the youngest of the three, born in Stuttgart, Germany. Both your mother and father served in the Germany army, mother as a medic and father as a assassin, but both were sadly killed by the Russian military when they pupnaped you when you were just six months old" said Arash. "The Russians then took you to Siberia, Russia, where you were trained as a lethal assassin to kill anyone and destroyed anything that got in your way, and you were very fast learner too and…."_

"_Enough!" Yelled Ricochet. "What do you want with us? And where is the Ambassador!?"_

_An electric shock was shocked through Ricochet's body making him scream in pained._

"_I suggest you don't ever interrupted me again" said Arash. "Now back to Fuchs little past._

"_After only a month with being a Russian assassin, you found out that the Russians killed your parents and who you really were" said Arash. "You end up killing your trainer, the general, and other soldiers to get out of Russia. You then fled to America and learned how to be a medic and within a month, you were a fully trained medic. That's when you met Atlas and Stark, after that they trained you to become a CIA agent, and your still wanted by the Russian Government also, and your only two years and four months old."_

"_Woher kennen Sie diese Informationen? __**(Translate to: How do you know this information?)**__" said Fuchs._

"_I have spies all over the world, plus it's not that hard to find out stuff when your friends with the Russians" said Arash._

"_Warten! Sie kennen Deutsch!?__** (Translation to: Wait! You know German!?)**__" Asked Fuchs, who was surprise to know that this man can understand German._

"_Of course I know German, but I prefer the language of English" said Arash._

"_Okay, the creepy Iranian can speak German, can we please get back to the important part of why this guy knows so much about us" said Ricochet._

"_Ah, yes. Now onto the second oldest Stark. Age a three years and two months old. You were born in San Francisco, California, and you had very high hopes for law enforcement. Than you meet Atlas about 6 months after you were born and together you became a K9 CIA agent, together you rose up the ranks and when Atlas became the director of the CIA, you became in charge of the CIA K-9 Corps, very impressive" said Arash. "Your parents died right before the CIA K-9 agent ceremony due to old age, very tragic. But you seem to be very good at your job, you and Atlas are the masters of disguise and you can infiltrate almost anything."_

"_How do you know so much about us?" Asked Stark._

"_That's my secret to keep and for you to never know" said Arash. _

"_Now onto my favorite of the group, the oldest of you three, the "bad bone, Army Ranger" said Arash. "Ricochet, four years and nine months of age and you have become one of the deadliest K-9 military operators, ever. You and your partner Scout have dozens of accomplish mission within Afghanistan, Iran, Iraq, Japan, Germany and a bunch of other places and it was just you two alone, in fact just four months ago you made the rank Lieutenant, very impressive._

"_I was born for this type of work" said Ricochet._

"_I agree with you" said Arash. "Now your so far four years old and when I did a test on your DNA I was surprise that your a mix-breed, because your part wolf, aren't you, Ricochet." _

"_So what if I'm part wolf, Fuchs is a Arctic Fox and Stark is a German Shorthaired Pointer wolf pup and I'm a wolf pup mix-breed, and with Atlas as our leader, were the greatest team ever in the CIA" said Ricochet. "Will stick together no matter who we are, or what we are!"_

"_Hell Yeah!" said Stark._

"_Familie und Brüder, bis zum Ende! __**(Translate to: Family and brothers, until the end!)**__" said Fuchs._

"_I admire your loyalty to each other, quite fascinating" said Arash. "Well I enjoyed our little talk, but this is where you die. Have fun."_

_Arash left and then the floor open and the chains started to lower the pups to a…lava pit?_

"_Where in the world did these guys find a lava pit…or did they make it?" Asked Stark._

"_I don't know but their so predictable" said Ricochet._

_Ricochet was able to pick the locks on his cuffs by using one of his claws and then he was able to shut off the trap, before being burnt to a crips. _

"_Bravo, bravo" said Stark._

"_Gut gemacht" __**(Translate to: Well done)**__" said Fuchs._

_After Ricochet freed Fuchs and Stark they slowly, quietly, and stealthy as possible made their way to the storage room where all of their weapons were kept._

_Ricochet had on his black vest with black leg sleeves, his black pup pack which contained his Salient Arms International Glock 19 Tier 1 pistol, his primary weapon, a FN M249 SAW, with rapid fielding initiative telescoping stock, short barrel, heat shield, RIS handguard, picatinny rail, ACOG scope, and 100-round cloth ammo bag and his secondary weapon, a stainless steel CZ 75 pistol._

_Fuchs had his vest, pup pack, which contained his glock 19, his primary weapon, a 40 Cal. ballistic sniper rifle, which has a semi-automatic and a three round burst mode, and his secondary weapon, a small hand-held grenade launcher. All of his gear and weapons were in his signature black and gold camouflage._

_Stark had on a black vest with no sleeves and his black pup pack had his Glock 19, his primary weapon, a rifle/grenade launcher and his secondary weapon, a new handheld railgun._

"_Okay, now that we got all of our gear and weapons let's get out of here" said Ricochet._

"_Warning, the prisoners have escaped, locked down the base. I repeat, the prisoners have escaped, locked down the base" said a voice from over the intercom._

"_On second thought, were going to have to fight our way out" said Ricochet._

"_That's just how we like it" said Stark, as he pulled out his rifle/grenade launcher, Fuchs pulled out his 40 Cal. ballistic sniper rifle and switch it to semi-automatic, and Ricochet pulled out his Salient Arms International Glock 19 Tier 1 pistol and CZ 75 pistol, all three pups smiled at each other._

"_Let's get to work" said Ricochet._

_Five minutes later Ricochet, Fuchs, and Stark was running through the halls of the base dodging bullets._

_Ricochet used his hind legs and kept jumping off the walls, ricocheting off of any surface he could land on and when he got close enough, Ricochet would slice the Iranians throats, and then pulled out his pistols again and with amazing accuracy shot one bullet from each gun and the bullets ricochet off the walls and hit their intended targets._

"_God, I love my work" said Ricochet._

"_Enough with the showing off!" Said Stark and Fuchs, with his heavy German accent._

_Ricochet tens up. And looked at his two teammates and pulled out a knife and threw it between their heads, nailing a terrorist in the head._

_Fuchs and Stark looked at Ricochet and then back at the terrorist._

"_Thank you!" Said Stark._

"_Very impressive" said Fuchs, with his German accent._

_After multiple near death experience and with Ricochet and Fuchs taking turns sneaking up on guards and taking turns snapping their necks or taking their knives and stabbing it deep into their throats and watching them bleed out._

"_Does anyone ever tell you two fight very nasty?" Asked Stark._

"_Nope, because we don't give them time to say anything" said Fuchs and Ricochet._

_A terrorist grunted as Fuchs lifted him off the ground and slammed him to the ground breaking his neck._

"_Unheimlich, richtig? __**(Translate to: Scary, right?)**__" said Fuchs as he grinned ear to ear._

_Suddenly the ground started to rumbled and when all three K-9s looked behind them, they saw a great fireball coming. The terrorist decided to blow up the gas line and blow the whole building up, with them inside._

_All three K-9s started to run and dodge falling pieces of the building and right when the fire could swallow them whole, Ricochet, Stark and Fuchs jumped out of the building through a window as the whole building blew up behind them. The three CIA K-9's landed hard into a ditch and were breathing heavily._

"_God, I hate this country" said Ricochet._

"_You said it" said Stark._

"_Absolutely" said Fuchs, with his heavy German accent._

_Then Arash appeared above them and he had a pistol with him._

"_You know, I think I should have just shot all three of you with the Ambassador" said Arash. However, I think you are more fitting of dying by me then by one of my henchmen. Enjoy Hell, my K-9 friends._

_A gunshot was heard and Arash fell in the hole, and right behind him was Atlas with his 12-gauge shotgun._

"_Let me know how Hell is, because you just went their first" said Ricochet._

"_You three alright!?" Asked Atlas_

"_What took you so long, dude" said Stark._

"_Apologies, I was busy dealing with the death of the ambassador" said Atlas."As we made our move, we were ambushed and the 5 CIA agents that I was with were killed."_

"_Danke für die Rettung, Atlas __**(Translate to: Thanks for the rescue, Atlas)**__" said Fuchs._

_Atlas smiled, as he, Stark, Fuchs, and Ricochet walked away from the burning building, as they return to the airport to go home. _

**Flashback Ends.**

Ricochet saw a blinding light as he open his eyes, which he immediately shut again. Ricochet reopen his eye and saw that he was back at the Lookout, with Ryder and the other pups.

"Ryder, sir" said Ricochet.

"Ricochet! Are you okay?" Asked Ryder.

"I feel fine" said Ricochet. "How long Have I been out?"

"Two to Three days" said Ryder.

"Wow, that long" said Ricochet.

"Yeah" said Ryder. "Ricochet, can I asked you something?"

"Shoot, I'm a open book" said Ricochet.

"I heard you talking in your sleep" said Ryder. "The only parts that I heard was that you were part wolf and that you work with people called Atlas, Stark, and Fuchs, do you care to tell me who they are."

Ricochet, felt uneasy. He was about to tell this human a big part in his past.

"Ryder if I tell you, you must promise not to tell any of the pups, including my brother, Rocky about any of this" said Ricochet.

"You have my word" said Ryder.

So Ricochet started to tell Ryder about his mission about a mission he did in Iran, just over a year ago. He told Ryder about the CIA K9 agents that he was working with, to the part where the Iranians killed the Ambassador, to the part where they were capture and then fought their way out, to the part where Atlas had killed the guy responsible.

"Some story" said Ryder.

"Yeah, that's the life I live in" said Ricochet.

"Well the good news is that you didn't sustained any serious injuries" said Ryder. "Go play with the others."

Ricochet came out and all the other pups were glad to see him. Chase introduce Ricochet to all the games that they like to play, like soccer, volleyball, racing, pup pup boogie, tag, and a bunch of other things. The pups decided that they would vote and they decided a game of soccer, than a race, and finally a game of volleyball.

It was Ricochet, Rocky, and Chase vs Marshall, Rubble, Skye, and Zuma.

Even though it was 3 vs 4, Ricochet's team dominated and earn a huge victory thanks to Ricochet's pin-point accuracy kick.

The pups were relaxing after a good game of soccer, a race, and a good game of volleyball, with Ricochet winning the race by a landslide and with the same teams that they played soccer with, Ricochet led his team to another dominated win in volleyball with Ricochet turning around so his back was facing the net, and then standing on his hind legs and then backflipping kicking the ball over the net, landing on all fours. When Marshall tried to hit the ball back, he end up getting tangled in the net.

As the pups were relaxing for the day, each of the pups had asked how Ricochet could played those game of volleyball and soccer along with a 5 lap race with so much energy.

"Easy it's all thanks to my training in the military and CIA" said Ricochet "But I still get tired."

Ricochet was the first one to fall asleep, everyone was still confuse on the military pup, but in the end, they realized that even though Ricochet is an hard core military/CIA K-9 on the outside, but on the inside he's still a loveable little pup that wants to play and have fun.

It was 5 hours later that Eric Samson resurface and had struck again.

Ryder called the pups to the Lookout and this time they were all going, but right before they left…

"Ryder, the project that me and Rocky have been working on, that Commander Jason Cage sent me is finish and with your permission, I would like to use it?" said Ricochet.

"Go for it" Ricochet open the garage and inside was a super advanced military vehicle.

"This is what the military is calling the next generation battle vehicles. This vehicle can reach up to 250 mph and the weapons can include dual M240 7.62mm caliber machine guns or dual M134 Miniguns, that can come out of the hood when I hit the red button. Then I can hit a dark grey button to make a Browning 50. Caliber machine gun come out of the back and if I hit my white button two AIM-92 stinger air-to-air missiles will come out on each side. The weapons will be fired by pressing matching color buttons located on the side of my steering wheel" said Ricochet. "It also includes high level suspension, off-road tires, and a computer with a keyboard for Rocky when he rides with me."

"This truck has some high level technology" said Rocky.

"Also I have two computer screens within the dashboard, one will show my weapons system and the other that will show my vehicle systems' said Ricochet. "The truck is powered by a 6.7-liter ISB straight-six turbo diesel engine."

Ryder and the pups applad Rocky and Ricochet's mastermind brains.

"Of course it can also turn into a pup house and it can turn into this" said Ricochet. "Ruff! Helicopter."

The truck made a noise then it transformed into a Black Hawk helicopter, with Ricochet and Rocky in the cockpit.

"This can hold two pilots, two gunners, as well as 11 more people or 6 stretchers in the cargo hold" said Ricochet. "The armament on my helicopter include 7.62mm M240 machine gun, a 2 x 7.62mm M134 minigun, a 12.7mm GAU-19 gatling gun, and finally, the last gun is a 30mm Hughes M230 Chain Gun, which is on the bottom."

Ryder was impress that Rocky and Ricochet can build this creation all by themselves.

"I also have 4 hardpoints, 2 per ESSS stub wings and provisions to carry my rockets and missiles, which includes 70mm Hydra 70 rockets, the laser guided AGM-114 Hellfire missiles and the air-to-air AIM-92 Stinger missiles" said Ricochet.

Ricochet change the helicopter back to the truck mode.

"Nice job you two" said Chase, as the other pups howled in agreement.

"Alright enough chit-chat, let's ride" said Ricochet, as he started up his new truck and drove off with the others.

When the pups and Ryder got there, they all now know that they must stop this criminal. The scene that Ryder, the PAW Patrol, and Ricochet were looking at was truly the work of a killer, multiple bodies of mix-breeds, too many to count, were all over the grassy field. The crime scene had multiple FBI agents and police officers from the Adventure Bay Police Department and the Foggy Bottom Police Department.

When Ryder and the pups started to observe the crime scene, Ricochet had counted 10 bodies all with multiple gunshot wounds.

A State of Emergency has been declared for Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom. Marshall help with loading the bodies in the back of ambulances, while Ricochet and Chase talk to the first responders. After all the bodies were cleared out and all of the FBI agents and police officers left, leaving only Ryder and the pups.

"This is going to far" said Ricochet. "At this point, I'm going to have to order for Eric Samson to be shot and killed on site and if I take him alive, then he's going to have the death penalty put on him."

"Pups let's go back to the Lookout and go to sleep, it's getting late" said Ryder.

Ryder and the pups were halfway to their vehicles when…

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 2 - More mix-breeds are dead and the PAW Patrol find themselves in trouble**

**Stay tune for Chapter 3 to find out what happens next**

**In case you're wondering I model Ricochet's truck mode after the M12R Light Anti-Aircraft Vehicle (M12R LAAV) from the Halo Video Game with some of mine own weaponry design **

**Until next time this is The DemonWolf of Chaos with a howl saying goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Flames of Vengeance

**I'M BACK! **

**Sorry if I went dark for to long**

**Here is an the final five of my military k-9 OC's**

**Snowstorm: Siberian Husky - Brother to Frostbite - Army**

**Taser: Chocolate Labrador - Navy**

**Striker: Belgian Malinois - Air Force**

**Seth: Great Dane - Marine Corps**

**Echo: Mix-Breed - Army**

**Please Read & Review**

**Enjoy Chapter 3 of PAW Patrol: Path of Vengeance from The DemonWolf of Chaos**

_**Previously on PAW Patrol: Path of Vengeance - Chapter 2**_

_**Ryder and the pups, along with Ricochet arrived at a crime scene with a massacre of ten mix-breeds pups, all of them being shot multiple time close range. After the FBI and Police officers from Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom and Ryder and his pups were starting to leave a huge explosion knocking them all unconscious.**_

* * *

Ricochet was the first to wake up from the blast, he looked around and saw that everyone else started to get up. When everyone got up a loud roar was heard and a few trucks came out of the woods with 50 Cals. and they open fired, but luckily none of the PAW Patrol members were hit. Ricochet ran and got into his truck followed by Rocky. Ricochet droved off followed by the rest of the PAW Patrol.

"I hope you all like a good high speed chase" said Ricochet. "So you might want to hold on and put the pedal to the metal."

Ricochet and the PAW Patrol gave chase with Ricochet using his front guns and the 50 Cal. on the back, which Rocky was operating, to shoot the tires of the criminals. Two of the trucks tried to ram Ricochet's truck from each side, but Ricochet put the breaks on and the two trucks rammed into each other in a screaming ball of metal and fire, as the two trucks crashed and exploded. The other PAW Patrol started to stop and arrest the men on in the trucks.

Ricochet suddenly spotted a helicopter in his rear view mirror and activated his truck and turn it into his Black Hawk. Ricochet began to receive fire from guns and missiles.

"Okay this is getting out of hand" said Ricochet.

"Um, Rick?" Question Rocky. "Are we going to die?"

"Okay number one, don't call me Rick, I hate that name" said Ricochet. "And number two never say "are we going to die," it bad for moral."

"Okay then" said Rocky.

The attacking helicopter then fired two heat seeking missiles.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Yelled Ricochet, as he started to make his helicopter go higher into the air.

"What are you doing!?" Asked Rocky, hanging on for dear life.

"This is how we deal with heat seekers chapes" said Ricochet in a british accent. "We go cold."

Ricochet then shut down his helicopter and let it free fall to the ground.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled Rocky.

The missiles missed the helicopter and exploded into each other and Ricochet started the helicopter again.

"I know your an Airborn Army Ranger, but that was ridiculous" said Rocky.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, welcome to the life of us Army Ranger dogs, we have no fear" laugh Ricochet.

"That was awesome, but never do that without telling me first!" Yelled Rocky.

"Sorry, brother" said Ricochet. "By the way, you might want to hang on to something" said Ricochet.

"What?" Ask Rocky, confused by his brother's actions.

Ricochet contacted the people on the other helicopter.

"Unknown pilot, you are engaged in unauthorized warfare on a United States Army Ranger K9" said Ricochet.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, you engaged me" said the unknown pilot.

"I repeat, you are engaged in unauthorized warfare on a United States Army Ranger K9" said Ricochet. "Over the United States airspace."

"What?" Asked the pilot.

"Alpha, Mike…" Ricochet stated.

"Foxtrot!" Yelled Rocky, knowing what Ricochet was saying and doing.

"…Foxtrot!" Yelled Ricochet. "In other words…"

"Oh no" said the pilot.

"Adios mother fu!…" Yelled both Rocky and Ricochet, as Ricochet turn the joystick causing the helicopter to go upside down and move out of the way of two incoming missiles, exploding the attacking helicopter. A fighter jet zooming by, with the pilot and Ricochet saluting each other as they flew by each other.

"I told you brother, I have a plan for everything" said Ricochet. "And I love it when a plan comes together."

"You watch The A-Team movie?" Asked Rocky.

"It's one of the best" said Ricochet.

Rocky and Ricochet flew down and transformed the helicopter back into the M12R LAAV truck and return to the Lookout with the other members of the PAW Patrol.

When they return, Ricochet didn't look to happy.

"I'm tired of this" said Ricochet, as he sat on a puppy cushion. "This guy shows up kills mix-breeds dogs and then plans a ambush on us, and then he disappears."

"Calm down, Ricochet, will get him" said Rocky.

"No if I need to get him I need to up my game and do something higher level" said Ricochet.

"What do you mean?" Asked Skye.

Just then, two vehicles came up to the Lookout. And two humans and two pups came in, it was Jake, Carlos, Everest, and Tracker.

"Ricochet, I like you to meet our other members, Everest and Tracker" said Ryder.

"Hello nice to meet you" said Everest smiling.

"Hola, encantado de conocerte mi amigo, mi nombre es Tracker. Es un verdadero honor conocer a un verdadero teniente" **(Translate to: "Hello nice to meet you my friend, my name's Tracker. It's a real honor to meet a real lieutenant") **said Tracker.

"Es un placer conocer a los miembros restantes de la Patrulla de la PAC y el honor es todo mío, mi amigo que habla español" **(Translate to:** **It is a pleasure to meet the remaining members of the PAW Patrol and the honor is all mine, my spanish talking friend") **said Ricochet.

"You speak spanish!?" Asked Tracker, surprise that Ricochet speaks spanish.

"Yeah, I also speak German, Chinese, Japanese, and French" said Ricochet.

"When did you learn speak those languages?" Asked Rocky.

"It's part of my job" said Ricochet "Anyway when I said It's time to go higher level, I mean it's time for a new course of action. A game change."

Ricochet pulled out his communicator and called his Commander.

"Commander, Jason Cage, sir, I made up my mind about thing we discuss" said Ricochet, looking at the PAW Patrol. "I'm in"

As soon as Ricochet said "he's in" all of the PAW Ptrol had confuse looks on their faces.

"What do you mean "your in"?" Asked Rubble.

"I've been thinking like a Army Ranger but I had already pass all the courses, all of the training to become a member of the new K-9 fighting force that's supposed to be the most elite military K-9 within the world. The team will be me and nine other dogs. All of us have been through training with the Army Rangers, the Marine Corps, the Navy SEALs, the British SAS, China's Snow Leopard Commando Unit and Delta Force, Black Ops, ect, ect, but I need to take one final exam before I am certified into this new group" said Ricochet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're telling me that you have been trained by military forces all over the world!?" Asked Chase.

"Yeah, and I had a hell of a time doing it" said Ricochet.

Ricochet, Ryder, Jake, Carlos, and the PAW Patrol went to Ricochet's military based. Ricochet told everyone to wait outside. Ricochet went inside.

Ricochet walked in and saw the nine other pups who were chosen for this new K-9 squad.

Ricochet walked over to the group. The group consist of Max, a German Shepherd pup, Tate, a Doberman pup, Flint, a German Shepherd, Husky, Lab Mix-Breed pup, Frostbite, a Siberian Husky pup, Snowstorm, a Siberian Husky and Frostbite's brother, Taser, a Chocolate Labrador pup, Striker, a Belgian Malinois pup, Seth, a Great Dane pup, and finally Echo, a Mix-Breed pup

Commander Jason Cage came out and explained the reason why they were chosen, because they all possess carouge, bravery, determination, and are willing to sacrifice themselves to save the country and the ones they loved.

Jason Cage then put each pup through the most gurling training they have ever did. They each got busted up and bruised up, but just like Jason Cage said "They never give up!"

Five hours later Ricochet walked out sour and in pain. When Marshall saw the state that Ricochet was in rushed over and asked if he was okay, Ricochet responded by saying "Peachy."

Ricochet told everyone that it would take about two weeks for the results to come in.

**2 Weeks Later.**

The two weeks went by quickly, Eric Samson hasn't killed any more mix-breeds and their hasn't been any emergencies for the PAW Patrol to deal with.

Ryder, Jake, and Carlos came back from getting food, and Ryder had a letter in his back pocket.

"Ricochet, your letter is here" said Ryder. pulling it out

Ricochet shot off the puppy cushion that he was on and grab the letter from Ryder's had.

Ricochet nervously open the letter and read it.

After a few minutes, Ricochet looked at everyone.

"I'm afraid I have some news" Ricochet began to say.

Everyone looked at him thinking he didn't become a member of this new group.

"I'M A MEMBER!" Yelled Ricochet, causing everyone to howled in excitement.

"Congratulations, Ricochet" said Ryder.

"Way to good dude" said Jake.

"Nice job, bro" said Rocky.

"Amazing Wicochet" said Zuma.

"It also says I am the leader of this new group and…HOLY COW!" said Ricochet, as he looked at the PAW Patrol in shocked. "I'm also promoted from a First Lieutenant to a Lieutenant Colonel."

Just then a truck pulled up and a bunch of pups got out and came to the Lookout. Ricochet look and smiled seeing that all of his friends had passed and they were now a team.

"Max, Tate, Flint, Frostbite, Snowstorm, Taser, Striker, Seth, Echo, nice to see you all passed" said Ricochet as the he fist pump his friends.

"Ricochet, who are these guys?" Asked Ryder.

Each pup step forward and introducing themselves.

A German Shepherd pup with black fur on his back, sides, and legs and brown fur on his face, belly, and paws came up first.

"Second Lieutenant, Max. I'm a former Marine Corps soldier, now a Black Ops Special Forces soldier and trained sniper in the United States military, now second in command of our new team, G.R.F" said the German Shepherd.

A Doberman pup with black fur all over his body and brown fur on his face and on his four paws, and he also had a longer tail than other dobermans.

"Sergeant, Tate. I'm a former Army Ranger, now a Black Ops Special Forces soldier in the United States military, and a member of the the G.R.F as a bomb expert" said the Doberman.

The third dog was a dog with gray frisky fur and pointy ears.

"Sergeant, Flint. I'm a German Shepherd, Husky, Lab, mix-breed. I'm a former Army Ranger, now a Black Ops Special Forces soldier in the United States military, now a member of G.R.F, as Tate's bomb expert partner" said the mix-breed.

Two Siberian Huskies pups came up next.

"I'm Frostbite" said one Husky.

"I'm is brother, Snowstorm" the other Husky.

Both Frostbite and Snowstorm had black and white fur. However they had a special desgin to it, Frostbite has black fur going from the his ears and then crisscrossing on the back of his neck making an X shape marking on the back of his neck and end up having two thick black racing stripes going down his back and then black curve wolf fang shapes that come out and goes down the sides making it look like a rib cage. Frostbite also had black paws, a black tail with a white tip, and a black fur head with a white face.

Snowstorm had the same features as his brother, except on his face two thin black lines came down on his nose causing a thin white stripe in the middle on his nose. The thick black stripe, just like his brother, was running down the back of his head, neck, and back, and then has the same black fur rib cage marking as Frostbite. Snowstorm also had the same black paws, black ears, black tail with a white tip and white face.

"Me and my brother, Snowstorm are both former Delta Force, now we're Black Ops Special Forces soldier and part of G.R.F" said Frostbite.

"We also serve as the teams medics" said Snowstorm.

"I liked your black fur markings, they make you looked cool and tough" said Everest.

"Thank you" said Snowstorm.

"We spent a whole day in the academy getting these desgins on us, and it was worth it" Said Frostbite.

A brown Chocolate Labrador introduce himself as Taser, he is a Lance Corporal, Black Ops Special Forces soldier of G.R.F and serves as the teams boat driver and underwater observer.

Then a golden tan Belgian Malinois introduced himself as Striker, he is a Lance Corporal, Black Ops Special Forces soldier and serves as the G.R.F's aerial scout and pilot.

Then a gray Great Dane introduce himself as Seth, who was inspired by Apollo the Super Pup to become a soldier is a Black Ops Special Forces lieutenant in G.R.F and serves as 3rd in command and a support gunner on the truck, helicopter, or boat.

The last pup to introduce himself to the PAW Patrol was a mix-breed the youngest one on the team. Is name was Echo. He had gray fur with black paws and a black tip tail. He is a Private First Class, Black Ops Special Forces soldier and serves as a technical/tactical supporter of G.R.F.

After all of the introductions have been made the pups started to fall asleep. Ricochet was looking at the window when Ryder and Rocky came up from behind him.

"Hey Ricochet, quick question" said Rocky.

"What?" Asked Ricochet.

"What does G.R.F stand for?" Asked Rocky.

"Global Reconnaissances Force" Said Ricochet.

"Did you come up with the name?" Asked Ryder.

"Actually, the Director of the CIA, Commander Jason Cage, and the President came up with the name" said Ricochet.

Ryder and Rocky looked at Ricochet with a questionable look.

"What? It's not every day a group of dogs become Black Ops Special Forces soldiers hired by all branches of the military" said Ricochet.

Ryder and Rocky both chuckled before going to bed.

Ricochet soon return to Rocky's side and layed down.

Right before Ricochet drifted off to sleep he had one last thought

"_Watch out, Eric Samson, because I'm coming for you!"_

Ricochet then drifted off to sleep.

It was three hours later that a alarm went off waking everyone up.

Once everyone was up, Ryder check the emergency.

"Pups, Eric Samson is on the move he's been spotted heading to the town of Crystal Lake.

"Alright get your gear on, we leave in twenty" said Ricochet, as everyone went to go get their gear.

As Ricochet was getting his gear on he had one thing in mind _"Eric Samson is going down!"_

As the PAW Patrol was in the PAW Patroller, Ricochet saw Ryder look a little pale and was wiping blood from his nose.

Ricochet walked over to Ryder and clearly saw that he was sick.

"How long?" Asked Ricochet.

Ryder looked down at the K-9 soldier.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ryder, trying to hide the sickness from the pup.

"You can't hide it from me, Ryder" said Ricochet. "I seen the way you act sometimes, and even though I have been here only a few days I learn from Rocky that you have cancer and that you don't got that much time left to live."

Ryder looked at Ricochet, seeing the icy blue eyes shine bright in the moonlight.

"I can't hide it from a master military K-9, such as yourself.

"He, he, he, I'm just as smart as my brother is, maybe a bit smarter" said Ricochet. "Don't worry about your team, when the time comes I'll be here to protect them."

"I'm glad Rocky has his brother by his side again" said Ryder.

"Yeah, besides my new team, my three friends in the CIA, he is the only family I have in this world" said Ricochet.

"What happen to your parents?" Asked Ryder.

Ricochet looked at Ryder with a shocked expression.

"Rocky never told you about our past or who we really are?" Asked Ricochet.

Ryder looked at Ricochet with a questionable look.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ryder.

Ricochet looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep.

"If Rocky hasn't told you then don't say anything to him or to the others" said Ricochet. "Our parents were killed by hunters, because it were half pup and half wolf."

Ryder stood in shocked as Ricochet words hit him like a stone of bricks.

"Our father was a wolf and our mother was a pup, me and Rocky were in the cave while our parents were out hunting, moments later a human cover in blood comes towards us with a shotgun" said Ricochet. I told Rocky to run while I stayed and attack the hunter, the hunter got away but he had stab me at the based of my collarbone and then I fell into a river and was washed away until Commander Jason Cage found me and trained me into a soldier."

Ricochet showed the nastiest red scar that Ryder has ever seen caused by the knife wound. It was at least one inch long. Ryder also notice a few more injuries that Ricochet had, like his left ear a small nip init just like Rocky. Ricochet also had a small scar running diagonally across his nose.

"It seems like you had one hell of a life" said Ryder.

"Yeah it's been one hell of a journey so far" said Ricochet. "Ryder I know I have no rights to ask you this, but I want to take full command of both my G.R.F team and the PAW Patrol since I know this guy more than anyone."

"Sure, I think that's a great idea" said Ryder. "By the way I know your all Black Ops Special Forces soldiers now, but what branch of the military is the G.R.F team station in?"

"The G.R.F is a Black Ops Special Forces within the Marine Corps" said Ricochet. "We are now a bunch of gun blazing Black Ops Special Forces within the Marine Corps, of K-9 psychopaths, who love nothing more then to take names, kick bad guys asses and blowing stuff up."

Ryder laughed at what Ricochet just said.

"I can't believe that you and Rocky are brothers" said Ryder.

"Hey we might not look like were brothers, but we act like it" said Ricochet.

Ryder and Ricochet looked at the sleeping pups.

"It's going to be so hard for them to do their job and live on when I go" said Ryder.

"Hey, I'm hear and I have friends that will help protect them when they need it" said Ricochet.

"Ricochet who are your friends in the CIA?" Asked Ryder.

"A arctic fox named Fuchs, a pup named Stark and a human named Atlas" said Ricochet. "Alright, I'm going back to bed, just remember tell no one about what I just told you."

"My lips are sealed" said Ryder.

Ricochet layed back down next to his brother, with Ryder watching him for awhile.

"_Watch your back Ricochet, I have a bad feeling of what's to come" _thought Ryder, as he looked on as the PAW Patroller continue towards Crystal Lake.

* * *

**I hope you all like chapter 3.**

**Chapter 4 and 5 will be a two part thing call The Evil of Vengeance. I hope you like it.**

**Please leave more positive reviews and until next time it's, The DemonWolf if Chaos howling with a goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Evil of Vengeance: Part 1

**I'm back again with another chapter of Path of Vengeance.**

**Please and read and review (remember no negative reviews and no using my OC's without my permission.)**

**Enjoyed from The Fire Wolf Kitsune.**

* * *

It was next morning that the PAW Patrol was 30 minutes outside of Crystal Lake, Ryder giving all the pups food before speaking.

"Okay listen up pups, usually I would be giving the orders but since this is a dangerous operation, Ricochet will be in command of both his G.R.F team and the PAW Patrol" said Ryder. "You are all to follow his orders without questions, is that understood."

"YES SIR, RYDER, SIR!" Yelled all the pups except Ricochet.

Ryder nodded at Ricochet.

"Thank you, Ryder, sir" said Ricochet. "Alright listen up, Eric Samson is on the move again, and it shows that he has a lot of friends and is willing to turn this into a bloodbath of war, terror, and destruction if needed to be."

"What's the plan, brother?" Asked Rocky.

"There are 19 of us so will be splitting up into two teams. Team 1 will be Me, Rocky, Zuma, Flint, Tate, Everest, Seth, Tracker, and Frostbite" said Ricochet. "Team two will be Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Max, Snowstorm, Taser, Striker, and Echo" said Ricochet.

Ricochet's team was on the left and Ryder's team was on the right. Ricochet had given Ryder and all members of the PAW Patrol a COLT M4A1 and a M9 pistol. Ricochet and his Black OPs team each had a brand new M4A1 Carbine with SOPMOD package, including Rail Interface System and Trijicon 4× ACOG. The barrel length is 14.5 inches (370 mm), along with a SAI RED pistol strap to their sides.

"Okay things are about to get dangerous, so here's the plan, my team will go right and Ryder's team will go left" said Ricochet. "Max, will be in command of Team two."

"Hey, Ricochet, mind saying a few good words before the field of battle" said Max.

"In the immortal words of Jay-Z." said Ricochet. "Whatever deity may guide my life, dear lord don't let me die tonight. But if I shall before I wake, I'd accept my fate. Hell, yeah!"

"Hell, yeah!" Everyone yelled back.

"Weapons check!" said Ricochet.

"Check!" Yelled Ryder.

"Check!" Yelled Chase.

"Check!" Yelled Marshall.

"Check!" Yelled Skye.

"Check!" Yelled Zuma.

"Check!" Yelled Rubble.

"Check!" Yelled Everest.

"Check!" Yelled Tracker.

"Check!" Yelled Rocky.

"Check!" Yelled Ricochet.

"Check!" Yelled Max.

"Check!" Yelled Tate.

"Check!" Yelled Flint.

"Check!" Yelled Frostbite.

"Check!" Yelled Snowstorm.

"Check!" Yelled Taser.

"Check!" Yelled Striker.

"Check!" Yelled Seth.

"Check!" Yelled Echo.

"Hoorah!" Yelled Ricochet.

"Hoorah!" Everyone yelled back.

Everyone in the PAW Patrol and Ricochet proceeded to say their catchphrase.

"PAW Patrol, is on a roll!" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case!" said Chase.

"I'm fried up!" said Marshall.

"This puppy gotta fly!" said Skye.

"Let's dive in!" said Zuma.

"Rubble on the double!" said Rubble.

"Green means go!" said Rocky.

"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" said Everest.

"I'm all ears!" said Tracker.

"Fight the storm, Ride the lightning!" said Ricochet.

"RETREAT HELL!" Yelled Ricochet and his G.R.F team

As Robo dog continue to drive on, Ricochet came to speak with Ryder, alone.

"Hey Ryder, can I asked you something?" Ricochet asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Asked Ryder.

"I realize this last night, what's going to happened with the pup's when you die, I mean with government issues, like I can try and talk with President Jack Clifton to work things out but…" Ricochet was cut off.

"I have a half-wolf brother, a human that was turn into a wolf" said Ryder. "His name is Koda, He'll help run the PAW Patrol when I'm gone."

"A human turn into a wolf pup, that's gotta be the weirdest thing I ever heard" said Ricochet.

"Yeah, I know" said Ryder.

"Where is he now?" Asked Ricochet.

"He's away with my father, they're trying to keep the PAW Patrol from being shut down when I die" said Ryder.

"Rocky also told me that around two years ago, two seperate terrorists attacks happened, one in Adventure Bay, the other in Foggy Bottom" said Ricochet. "When I read the files I learn that the Adventure Bay attack was done by a man named Mr. Yamamoto and then Foggy Bottom attack was done by a man named Henry Debinger."

"That's right" said Ryder.

"I looked at the time line and all, and the attack done by Mr. Yamamoto was around the same time I was in Iran with my friends with the CIA and the time of Henry Debinger attack on Foggy Bottom was around the same time me and Scout were in Bulgaria rescuing five CIA hostages" Ricochet explained.

"Wired timing, uh" said Ryder.

"That's just the thing something's not right here and I have a bad feeling it had something to do with our government" said Ricochet.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Ryder.

"My Commander, Jason cage has been questioned by government officials, about suspected treasoning" said Ricochet.

"You think that he's planning something?" Asked Ryder.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that war is coming and it's going to be a massive one, one we all may not make it out alive" said Ricochet. "With all of these attacks happening I have a feeling that one day we won't survive."

"Well, whatever the road lies ahead, we'll face it together" said Ryder.

"So, how's President Jack Clifton, his wife, Margaret, and his son, Jack Jr, it's been awhile since I seen them" said Ricochet.

"Their fine" said Ryder. "The attack on Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom got them on edge" said Ryder.

"Maybe I'll go visit them when this is all over" said Ricochet.

Ryder thought for a minute until he had an idea.

"Ricochet wait here" said Ryder as he went to talk to his other pups.

"Pups I have been thinking and I want your answers, what do you think of having Ricochet joined the PAW Patrol" said Ryder.

"That would be awesome" said Rocky.

"He has proven himself worthy and is well deserving to be a member of the PAW Patrol" said Chase.

Everyone else agreed.

"Well then, Ricochet, you can come out now" said Ryder.

Ricochet came out. Ryder walked over to him and knelt down to him.

Ricochet because of your heroism and duty of honor, I heard by making you a official PAW Patrol member.

Ricochet was shocked, being apart of a new team of elite trained K-9's and now being member of the same rescue team his brother has been apart of, they'll be together again.

"I would be honor to joined the PAW Patrol, even though that we may not have a lot of time together, Ryder" said Ricochet. "But, unfortunately I am going to have to decline, it's nothing personal, it's just that I still have my own responsibilities with being apart of a Black Ops Special Forces group and stuff for both the military and the CIA, I'll always be on duty and have to leave consistently, it's just too much to handle."

All of the pups and Ryder seem satisfied with Ricochet's answer, but Ricochet proisme that he will be there whenever the PAW Patrol needed him.

Suddenly something slammed into the PAW Patroller causing it to spin out of control. When it stop multiple people were firing at the PAW Patroller. Ryder activate the bulletproof shielding to protect them.

"Alright here's the plan, us soldiers will go out the front and provide cover fire, while the PAW Patrol goes out the back and take cover until we take these guys out" said Ricochet. "PAW Patrol, take out anybody you see that will try to flank us."

Everyone gave the thumbs up.

"Alright, on the count of three, 1…2…3!" Yelled Ricochet, at that moment, Ricochet and his G.R.F team ran out the front and started to open fire on the attackers, the PAW Patrol ran out the back and got into a trench and shot anybody they saw with a gun.

"Max, get up some place high and start sniping these guys down!" yelled Ricochet.

"Copy that" said Max and ran up a cliff.

Ricochet ran out of ammo for his primary gun.

"Ricochet here's a shotgun, give them hell, brother" said Rocky as he threw a shotgun to Ricochet, which he caught it and return fire on the enemies.

The fire fight lasted about two and a half minutes, multiple explosions were set off by Flint and Tate. The terrorists set off multiple pressure cooker bombs which gave a few cuts to Ricochet and the rest of the Marines.

"Well I can guest that were getting close?" Asked Everest.

"You can say that" said Frostbite.

"Alright, it's time we split into our teams" said Ricochet.

Ricochet took his team and went right, while Ryder and his team went left.

Ricochet and his team have been walking for almost an hour where they started to see a old cave in the distance.

Ricochet's team entered it and saw that the back wall cas covered in photos of all of the PAW Patrol members, Ricochet and his G.R.F team, with information on all of them.

"What the fuck" whispered Ricochet.

"Someone's been watching us" said Everest.

"They have more information about all of us then we probably know of each other" said Rocky.

"The question is who is behind all of the this?" Asked Flint.

**With Max's Team**

"Ricochet, do you copy, over"said Max into his walkie-talkie.

"_This is Ricochet, go ahead Max"_ said Ricochet from the other end.

"We found something" said Max. "It looks like whatever is going on here has something to do with the Pearl Harbor attack on December 7th, 1941 and the 9/11 attacks on September 11th, 2001.'

"_Okay that's werid"_ said Ricochet.

"That's all we found" said Max.

"_Copy that, head back to the PAW Patroller we'll be there shortly, over and out"_ said Ricochet from the other end.

Max order his team to move back to the PAW Patroller.

**Back with** **Ricochet's Team.**

Ricochet had just found a old cell phone, that still worked with a bunch of contacts, Ricochet easily recognizing a few such as, Commander Jason Cage, a number from Iran, a number from Bulgaria, a number from Japan, and a number from Germany, and a number from Barkingburg.

"Okay, now I know that our Commander is definitely hiding something" said Ricochet.

"How so?" Asked Zuma.

"This list of contacts on this cell phone has his number on it, as well as numbers from Iran, Bulgaria, Japan, Germany, and Barkingburg…" Ricochet was cut off when the cell phone beep, showing to more contacts on the list.

"And apparently Jason Cage has been having phone calls with Eric Samson and people in Washington D.C." said Ricochet, being anger on what's he found.

"So something big is going on here and it's been right under our noses this whole time" said Frostbite.

"Let's get back to the PAW Patroller and inform the other of what we found" said Ricochet.

As Ricochet and his team were leaving two gas containers fell and spewed out purple gas.

"Knockout gas!" yelled Seth.

Within minutes all of the pups were out cold and a shadow fell over them.

"Take that one, the one with the black circle over his eye" said a mysterious voice, pointing towards Rocky.

Two large hands grab Rocky and pop him in the bag and the two men took off throwing Rocky into the back of their pick-up truck, before speeding off.

When Ricochet and his team didn't show up for two hours, Max tried calling.

"Ricochet, report in, what's your status, over" said Max

There was no answer

"Ricochet, do you copy, report, what your location, over?" said Max

There was still no answer, Ryder and the pups try to call Rocky and the other PAW Patrol members that went with Ricochet. Max and the other soldiers try contacting their other members.

"No one's responding!" Yelled Rubble.

"Alright, let's move to Ricochet's positions" said Max.

Max lead the team to Ricochet's position with a tracking device with in Ricochet's dog tags. When they got to Ricochet's position they were shocked at what they saw. Ricochet and his team were scattered all over the ground and saw the two gas canisters.

"Let's get them back to Katie's for a medical check up" said Ryder.

Only after that they were able to get Ricochet and his team that Skye realize something.

"Um, guys where's Rocky?" Asked Skye.

Everyone looked around but saw no sign of the recycling mix-breed.

Rocky was missing!

**5 hours later**

Ricochet, Zuma, Flint, Tate, Everest, Seth, Tracker, and Frostbite, all began to regain consciousness.

"That weally huwt" said Zuma, rubbing his head.

"You said it" said Frostbite.

"How your feeling brother?" Asked Snowstorm.

"For the time being" said Frostbite.

Ricochet was clearing his vision.

"Ryder, Max, did you find out what happened?" Asked Ricochet.

"You and your team was hit with a powerful knockout gas that's was fired from a few feet away" said Max.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Ricochet.

No was able to look at Ricochet.

"What?" Asked Ricochet.

Ricochet looked around and that's when he notice that Rocky was missing.

"Ryder? Where's Rocky?" Asked Ricochet. "WHERE'S MY BROTHER!"

"I'm sorry, Ricochet, but when we got to your position, Rocky was gone" said Ryder.

"_Rocky's missing" thought Ricochet._

Ricochet let out a raging yelled.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Just as a reminder these Characters I own and no one is allowed to used them until I say so.**_

_**My Marine Corps, Black Ops Special Forces team Global Reconnaissance Force (G.R.F)**_

_**Ricochet**_

_**Max**_

_**Tate**_

_**Flint**_

_**Frostbite**_

_**Snowstorm**_

_**Taser**_

_**Striker**_

_**Seth**_

_**Echo**_

_**As well as these characters**_

_**Eric Samson**_

_**Commander Jason Cage**_

_**Scout (Deceased)**_

_**Arash (Deceased)**_

_**Hope you enjoy please Read and Review.**_

_**Until next time this is-**_

_**The DemonWolf of Chaos with a Howling Goodbye.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Evil of Vengeance: Part 2

**I'm back with another chapter for PAW Patrol: Path of Vengeance.**

* * *

"I Just don't believe it!" Yelled Ricochet, pacing back and forth in the Lookout, clearly upset by the disappearing of his younger brother, Rocky. "Why? Why my little brother? He didn't have anything to do with this, none of you did."

Ricochet, you can't blame yourself for what happen" said Ryder. "Will find a way to get him back, but right now we need a plan to stop Eric Samson."

"We will, Ryder, sir" said Chase. "I just hope we're not too late to save Rocky. I was supposed to protect this team and I failed as a leader."

Skye went up and nuzzled Chase and gave him a quick kiss on the check.

"Chase, you are not to blame, neither is Ricochet, we'll get Rocky back, I promise" said Skye.

Ricochet looked at Chase and Skye, and when Skye kisses Chase, he got a surprise-curious looked. Chase walked by Ricochet, who was smiling and gave off a light laughter. Chase seeing this was confuse.

"What?" Asked Chase, looking at the Black Ops K-9, who was now grinning ear-to-ear.

"How long has that been going on?" Asked Ricochet, now leaning on his hind legs up against a wall.

"Just over a year" said Chase.

"It seems nice to have a mate by your side" said Ricochet.

"You have a mate, I mean you must have a ton of girls after you with your looks" said Chase laughing a little.

Ricochet gave a sad sight, which got Chase worried.

"I lost my true love just around nine months ago when a war criminal that we were in pursuit of captured me and traumatized me by killing her right in front of me" said Ricochet.

Chase was shocked by this, went and gave Ricochet a hug.

"It seems like you have a rough life, first the death of your beloved mate, than the death of your partner, and now Rocky being captured" explained Chase. "What about your parents?"

"Our parents were supposedly killed by a hunter, because our father was a wolf and our mother was a pup, which would make us a wolf-pup mix-breed" said Ricochet.

Chase eyes grew wide when Ricochet mention being half wolf.

"Yeah, both me and Rocky are part wolf, but don't ask him why he didn't tell you" said Ricochet, getting back on all fours.

"So you have know idea if their alive or dead" said Chase. "By the way how do you do that?"

"Do what?" Asked Ricochet.

"How do you get to stand on your hind legs and run, walk, and do things normally only a human can do?" Asked Chase.

"Years of training" said Ricochet.

"Was it easy?" Asked Chase.

"No, because it hurt like hell" said Ricochet, laughing a bit.

"Hey, will find a way to get him back" said Chase.

Ricochet gave Chase a hug.

"Thank you" said Ricochet. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to take a nap

Ricochet went and lied down on one of the puppy cushions and started to sleep and dream.

**Ricochet's First Dream**

_Ricochet open his eyes and was greeted by a warm lick from his mother. Ricochet then notice his younger brother playing with a chew toy and went over and joined him, while his mother and father watch._

"_Their growing up so fast" said the mother._

"_Yes, and soon they'll be going on their first hunt with me" said the father._

"_Mommy, daddy, can we go play outside?" asked Rocky._

"_Of course dear, just stay out in front where we can see you" said the mother._

_Rocky and Ricochet went out to play and started to wrestle around with each other. After they tumble around a bit, Ricochet started to smell something delicious._

"_Sniff, sniff, I smell something good" said Ricochet._

"_What is it big bro? Asked Rocky._

"_BLUEBERRIES!" Yelled Ricochet, has he jumped into the air._

"_OH YES!" Screamed Rocky, as he followed his brother to the blueberries, but unfortunately a hunter appeared causing Ricochet and Rocky to jumped in fear and shock._

"_OH HECK NO!" the two pups said together._

"_Hey buddies, why don't you come with me" said the hunter, who was a bit round._

"_No a chance, tubby" said Ricochet, has he dropkick the hunter in the gut causing him to fall. Ricochet then ran right, while Rocky ran left. The hunter got up and pulled out his shotgun and started to chase the two wolf pups around._

"_Get your sorry tails back here!" Yelled the hunter, as he stop next to a tree to see if he could spot his prey._

"_Bombs away, tubby" said Rocky has he drop from a branch in a tree and landed on the hunter and kick his gun away._

_The hunter grab Rocky by the scruff of his neck and pulled out a knife, but right before the hunter could slice Rocky's throat open, Ricochet bitten down on the man's left leg hard, causing the man to scream. The hunter kick Ricochet off of him and threw Rocky into him._

_The hunter then went and pick up his gun, but before he could pulled the trigger, two shadows tackled the hunter, Rocky and Ricochet's parents had came to the rescue. As the two animals fought with the hunter, the tumble had cause all three of them to fall down a steep hill. Ricochet and Rocky looked down the hill to see if they could spot their parents, but all they heard was two gun shots… _

…_BANG!_

…_BANG!_

_Ricochet and Rocky back away from the hill, and Rocky started to cry into his brothers fur. Ricochet looked down with a sad look…crunch._

_Ricochet looked up to see the hunter covered in blood walking towards them with his knife. Ricochet then told Rocky to run and never looked back or stop running. Rocky looked at his brother for one last time and took off into the forest. Ricochet watch as Rocky ran off, then turn and screamed…_

"_YOU MURDERED!" Yelled Ricochet has he threw himself at the hunter._

_The hunter grab Ricochet and punched him to the ground._

"_You should have ran with your baby brother" said the hunter. "After I kill you, I'm going after him."_

_"You leave my brother ALONE!" Yelled Ricochet as he punched the hunter in the face, the hunter cried out in pain, dropping Ricochet to the ground._

"_You mess with the wrong family tubby" said Ricochet, as he ran up a tree and when the hunter got back up, he looked up…_

_"Sweet dreams cupcake!" Yelled Ricochet, from the top branch._

_"Oh fu…" said the hunter, but was cut off when…_

"_PILEDRIVER!" Yelled Ricochet, as he jumped off the top branch and used is elbow to come crashing down on the hunters head._

"_You runt, I'm going to skin you alive!" Screamed the hunter._

"_In your dreams you big donut" said Ricochet, as he jumped off a trunk of a tree and launched himself at the hunter, but this time the hunter was ready._

_The hunter had grab Ricochet by the scruff of his neck and then took out a stainless steel knife, which was about three inches long. Ricochet looked at the knife with fear, as he struggled against the hunter's grip._

"_Prepare to die mutt" said the hunter, as he stab the knife on the left side, deep into the base of Ricochet's collarbone._

_Ricochet let out aloud yelp as he jumped and bit down on the hunters neck hard, tearing through flesh. Ricochet let go and watch the hunter bleed to death._

_Ricochet then fell backwards and rolled down the hill unconscious, before falling into a river and was washed away. Ricochet felt the wound burn in pain as he laid on the river bank and moan in pain, before two gentle hands pick him up and laid him back down on something nice and soft. Ricochet saw a glimpse of a tall white man in some sort of uniform, before passing out again._

_The next time Ricochet regain conscious he was resting on a nice soft white bed and realized that he was hook up to a machine. Ricochet looked to his left and saw a man in blue jeans and a white T-shirt. The man was reading a book when he saw the pup away._

"_Hello young one" said the man, who got up and rubbed the top of Ricochet's head._

"_Who are you" asked Ricochet, as he attempted to sit up, but fail due to pain._

"_Hey, hey, hey, don't try and sit up just yet, your wound will reopen" said the man._

_Ricochet felt his left side collarbone, the gauze and bandages wrapped around his neck to keep it clean._

"_Where am I?" Asked Ricochet._

"_You're in a Army Ranger, military base right outside of Adventure Bay" said the man._

"_A military base, that's awesome!" said Ricochet. "So, what's your name?" Asked Ricochet._

"_Cage, Jason Cage, I'm a Commander here at the base" said Jason Cage._

"_Well, Jason Cage, I am in your debt" said Ricochet, shaking Jason Cage's hand._

"_No problem" said Cage._

_After awhile Cage left as Ricochet went back to sleep. As Jason Cage left his happy chiper self turn dark and cold, like a dark ocean._

"_This pup is very special, to bad he'll have to die soon" thought the Commander, as he smiled. _

_When the Commander walked back to his tent, a man in a dirty uniform with crooked teeth and dirty brown hair was waiting for him._

"_Eric Samson, don't even think about it, we need this pup for something, when the time is right then you can kill him" said the Commander in the mans ear._

"_Yes sir" said Eric Samson, as he looked back at the sleeping pup with a evil smile._

_When Ricochet woke up the next morning, he found a sheet of paper on his nightstand. With curious thoughts, Ricochet grab the paper and read it quietly._

"_Dear Ricochet,_

_After I found you in that river and brought you here to get your wounds treated, I thought I do what was right, and that to take you in and trained you to become a Army Ranger K-9. Just remember, training will hurt like hell, and that you must complete certain task within a required amount of time. Also be sure to be down at the mess hall to eat breakfast by 8:00, not a minute later._

_P.S. Wear the set of clothes beside your bed, also by the time you read this you might have ten minutes left._

_Ricochet finish reading the note and saw that it was 7:45. With quick speed, Ricochet change into the clothes, which were black jeans, a grey t-shirt with the words "Black Ops Ranger" in white and over that was a black jean vest._

_Ricochet thought these were human clothes, but these were custom made for a dog to wear._

_Ricochet enter the mess hall and found Commander Jason Cage talking with a man in a military uniform with 5 silver stars on each shoulder. Ricochet walked over to Jason Cage._

"_Commander" said Ricochet has he sulted to Jason Cage._

"_Ricochet" replied Jason Cage with a sulte of his own._

"_Who's this?" Asked Ricochet pointing to the other man that's been with them._

"_This is General Ian Walker" said Jason Cage._

"_General" said Ricochet as he sulted to the general._

"_Not even in training yet, and he already shows great respect" said General Ian Walker._

"_Ricochet, you know how old Ian is?" Asked Jason._

"_No?" Said Ricochet._

"_He's 25, one of the youngest generals in U.S history" said Cage._

"_Whoa" said Ricochet. "Impressive, very impressive indeed."_

"_Now Ricochet let's talk to why your here" said Cage. "I want you to joined the Army Rangers." _

"_You want me to become a soldier?" Asked Ricochet._

"_Well, you have the necessary skills to become one" said Ian Walker._

_Ricochet was quite for a few minutes, both Ian Walker and Jason Cage looked at the wolf-pup mix-breed._

"_When do I start?" Asked Ricochet, looking both men dead in the eye._

_Both Jason and Ian laugh._

"_You can begin right after breakfast" said Jason._

_With that said Ricochet went and ate breakfast, after breakfast, the training begin._

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Path of Vengeance and the next one will be out soon.**_

_**Next Chapter Preview: Ricochet goes under training and their he meets his future partner, Scout, also Ricochet plans on finding out what is going on by going to D.C… alone.**_

_**This is The DemonWolf of Chaos saying goodbye until next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Days from the Past

**I** **HAVE RETURN!**

**I'm back with another chapter of my PAW Patrol fanfiction story, PAW Patrol: Path of Vengeance.**

**I did not know that it would take this long to update my story, I guess when you work evening to night shift at work and you get little time to write. Welcome to life.**

**As always, read, positive reviews, and enjoy.**

* * *

**Flashback - Army Ranger K-9 training academy.**

Ricochet, under the watchful eye of Commander, Jason Cage and General, Ian Walker, began his training. Ricochet was having breakfast before his first day of training, when three trays landed on the table, and three pups sat down. One pup sat next to Ricochet, the other two sat across from the wolf pup mix-breed.

"What?" Asked Ricochet, looking at the three pups around him.

The pup next to Ricochet was a wolf pup mix-breed like Ricochet, but with a lighter shade of gray fur and black fur on his paws, a black tip tail, and a black spiky hair top. The pup sitting across from Ricochet on the left was a doberman pup with black fur and brown fur on his muzzle, neck, belly, chest, and paws. Also the doberman had a longer tail then other dobermans. Finally the pup sitting across from Ricochet on the right was a German Shepherd, Husky, Lab mix-breed with spiky gray fur.

"My name is Scout" said the wolf pup mix-breed.

"My name is Tate" said the doberman pup.

"My name is Flint" said the German Shepherd, Husky, Lab mix-breed.

Ricochet looked at the three pups.

"The name's Ricochet" said Ricochet, as he gave each of the other pups a fist bump.

"So, what's going on with you three?" Asked Ricochet.

"Well? You see that were supposed to be working together, or in our case training together" said Scout.

"Just one problem about that" said Ricochet. "I don't trust anyone. Not other pups, and certainly not humans."

"Trust issues?" Asked Flint.

"My parents were killed by a human hunter, and I was then separated from my brother as I fought him off" explained Ricochet.

"Sorry man" said Tate.

"That's tough" said Flint.

"Tell me about it" said Scout.

Ricochet, Scout, Flint, and Tate were talking to each other when they had to leave to go to their training teams. Flint and Tate were in the same training courses, because they were both training to locate disarm bombs. Ricochet and Scout were also in the same training courses, because they both wanted to go and fight in the war.

**First Day of Training.**

Ricochet and Scout were enjoying the first day of training and all they had to do was stand up on their hind legs. The other pups were having a hard time, but Ricochet and Scout were having a blast. By the end of the day, Ricochet and Scout were walking, running, jumping, and doing things normally only humans can do.

The training that became day after day, turned into weeks, which turned into months of the hardcore training. After seven months of training, Ricochet and Scout were talking to Flint and Tate, all four had completed their training and were now had one final task, complete a mission on their own. Flint and Tate are going to Afghanistan, and Ricochet and Scout are going to Qatar.

"So, going to Qatar? Asked Flint.

"Yeah, it's going to get rough" said Ricochet.

"I heard that you two will be going to Afghanistan" said Scout.

"That's right" said Tate.

"So, it looks like were both going to dangerous places" said Ricochet.

Ricochet, Scout, Flint, and Tate began to talk, however the four of them had no idea what will be waiting for them in the future.

**Eight months later at The White House**

A man in a suit ran through the halls of the White House until he came to the President's office. the man knock on the door and went in.

"Sir, I uncovered some news about that wolf pup mix-breed that Commander Jason Cage found" said the man.

The man handed a file folder to the President. The President grab the file and open it, as he did it is eye's went wide. The file had all the information about this wolf pup mix-breed.

"Did you double check this?" Asked the President.

"Yes! I even triple check the information, it all leads to this" said the man.

"Deckard S. Lennox, son of Ethan A. Lennox and Maria R. Lennox, older brother to Rocky D. Lennox. Deckard S. Walker, AKA Ricochet due to his highly advance skills in hand-to-hand combat and master of any type of guns, as well as a bow and arrows, razor claws, and a katana sword" said the President, as he read the file. "Deckard also has gifted talent by becoming a black belt in Karate, Special Combat Aggressive Reactionary Systems (SCARS), Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, Pup-Fu, and Wolf style Kung Fu."

The President look at the man in front of him

"He did all of this in eight months!?" Asked the President.

"Yes, sir" said the man.

"He's just like his father" said the President.

"His father was one of our best agents" said the man.

"Ethan was the best of the best, the elite of the elites" said the President. "Are you sure this information is correct?"

"Yes, sir, when they did his medical and physical exam and this came back I thought you wanted to know" said the man.

"Does he know who his name is" said the President.

"No, sir, as far as I'm concern he doesn't know" said the man.

"What about his father and Mother?" Asked the President. "They were highly trained Black Ops agents and they were killed by that hunter, who turns out was a corrupted agent from the CIA. Does he know about that?"

"No, sir, my guess is that they may still be alive, we never found the bodies" said the man.

"What about his brother?" Asked the President.

"We found out that he was taken in by a boy name Ryder, he leads a team called the PAW Patrol" said the man. "However, we believed that Rocky thinks that both his brother and parents are dead. sir, he has no idea about any of this."

"Okay, keep an eye on Rocky, but don't be seen and report if you see any suspicious activity around him" said the President. "Also, don't tell anyone about this, you don't know who you can trust. As far as I'm concerned, Deckard S. Lennox is dead, along with his parents."

"Yes, sir" said the man, as he left.

**Meanwhile back at the Army Base**

Ricochet and Scout were packing up their gear and supplies for their mission in Qatar. As Ricochet and Scout continue to pack and talk, Jason Cage and Eric Samson were talking around the corner. Jason Cage had a copy of Ricochet's file, both Jason and Eric weren't happy.

"So Ricochet is actually Deckard S. Lennox, the oldest son of Ethan A. Lennox and Maria R. Lennox, the two former Black OPs agents that we had killed" said Eric Samson.

"He also has a younger brother name, Rocky D. Lennox" said Jason Cage.

"What do we do?" Asked Eric Samson.

"Nothing" said Jason Cage.

"WHAT?!" Asked Eric Samson, who was surprised by this. "Why?"

"As far as I'm concern, Deckard S. Lennox is dead, and until that wolf pup mix-breed finds out we don't need to worried about anything" said Jason Cage. "Besides, the mutt is going to be dead long before he even gets a chance to known who he is."

"What about his brother?" Asked Eric Samson.

"Leave him be" said Jason Cage. "Well at lease for now."

**One month later - Qatar**

Ricochet and Scout were now in Qatar and ready to complete their final task. Ricochet and Scout had to find and eliminate a American drug lord who went in hiding in Qatar, the drug lord's name was Luke Stafford.

Luke Stafford was born in a wealthy family, but the wealth and power went to his head and he became one of the most notorious drug lords in America. However Luke Stafford escape into Africa before the police were able to arrest him. Now Luke Stafford moved to a village somewhere in northern Qatar.

"So, how are we going to find our target?" Asked Scout.

"I don't know" said Ricochet. "The most affected way is to find out where he lives and then kill him."

Ricochet and Scout continue looking for their target and by the end of the day, Ricochet and Scout had found where their target lived and started to set a plan in motion. after many weeks of planning, Ricochet and Scout had their plan in motion, and let's just say it's going to be filled with explosive of fun.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short**

**MWHAAHAAAHAAAH! I hope you like the past of Ricochet with his parents and brother, I'm sooooo evil.**

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter and I again apologize for how short it is.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rise of the Demon Wolf

**Sorry it took so long. This was a long chapter to write!**

**I hope you like what I have in store for you in this chapter.**

**As always leave positive reviews please and enjoy!**

* * *

"You'll n-never get away w-w-with t-this" said Ricochet, who was very weak.

"Oh! But I've already had, and soon you'll be my prefect weapon of death, destruction, carnage, hell, and chaos!" Said Jason Cage, who injected Ricochet with some type of fluid.

Ricochet's world went dark.

**48 Hours Earlier**

**Ricochet's Dream - Qatar Mission**

_Ricochet and Scout were ready to kill their target, Luke Stafford. Ricochet and Scout were busy making their way to the building's main generator in which then Ricochet and Scout would attached a very powerful bomb to the main generator which will bring down the 100 story building and filling the sky with colorful explosions._

_Lucky for Ricochet and Scout, the entire village is working for Luke Stafford, so nobody would really miss these people. After sneaking in the village, or compound in Ricochet and Scout mind, the two Army Ranger K-9's went into the building and started to make their way into the generator room. Once inside the room, Ricochet and Scout started to disconnect some wires and reconnecting them to their home-made bomb, which they named it "The Building Destroyer". Once they finish connecting the bomb to the generator, Scout armed it and rigged a timer, so Ricochet and Scout started to run and all was well... until Ricochet and Scout made it outside._

_Ricochet and Scout made it outside and Scout hit the button on his remote to start the countdown and when they turned around to run, their eyes went wide._

_"Oh, you gotta be shitting me!" Said Ricochet, as he and Scout saw a whole bunch of people with Ak-47's assault rifles pointed at them._

_Ricochet and Scout looked at each other before diving back into the building, as they did Ricochet pulled out his two Beretta M9 pistols and open fire, Scout using his M4A1 assault rifle with a M68 aim reflex optic and knights armament RAS railed hand-guard and vertical forward grip, and open fire as well._

_Ricochet and Scout were able to take out a lot of enemies before the doors closed and were lock. Lucky for Ricochet and Scout's furry butts that the doors were bulletproof other wise Ricochet and Scout would have been turned into Swiss cheese. Ricochet put his duel Beretta M9s away and pulled out his Heckler and Koch HK416 with a 10.4 inch barrel, trijicon MRO red dot sight, ATPIAL, vertical fore-grip, surefire scout light and, troy battle sights._

_Ricochet and Scout were able to shoot/stab their way to the 5th floor before being blocked off by security._

_"I hope we get out of here soon, because this place is going to go boom in a minute" said Scout._

_Ricochet went over to a window and saw that the building was at the edge of the compound/village, and that a big hill of sand was also there. the jumped would just be far enough down for them to survive and not break any bones in their bodies._

_Realizing that they have 30 seconds left, Ricochet made up his mind._

_"I have a plan, but you're not going to like it" said Ricochet._

_"What?" Asked Scout, with a questionable/worried look on his face._

_Then without warning, Ricochet picked up Scout and threw him through the window, shattering the glass and Scout screaming, Ricochet turned his head and then quickly jumped out the broken window before he could be shot. As Ricochet hit the sand the building blew up sending debris everywhere. When Ricochet and Scout stop rolling they looked behind them to see the building and village destroyed._

_"You okay?" Asked Ricochet._

_"Yeah. You?" Asked Scout._

_"Yeah, I'm good" said Ricochet._

_"Good, because now I'm going to fucking kill you for throwing me through the fucking window!" Yelled Scout, as he chased Ricochet all the way back to their pick-up location._

_Once Ricochet and Scout got on their private plane and back to the military base outside of Adventure Bay the party began with Ricochet, Scout, Flint, and Tate, who also completed their mission by blowing something up, started to party. Ricochet and Scout dance with the other military K-9's, thus started Ricochet and Scout's highway to hell adventures together._

**End of Flashback**

Ricochet woke up and saw the time and got a puzzled look on his face as he realized that he had only been asleep for five hours. Ricochet then notice two creates in the Lookout.

"What are these?" Asked Ricochet.

"These two packages arrive only an hour ago" said Taser.

"Well lets get theme open" said Ricochet.

Ricochet grab a crowbar and open the first create. The first create revealed custom outfits for Ricochet and his team. The outfits are made up black slim fit cargo jean pants, a black PAW Patrol vest, that features a pop up collar, full zip up front closure, 4 external pockets, 2 zip up external pockets at the chest area and 2 snap shut breast pockets. Ricochet and his team also have a black SZAWSL Military Style Air Force Jacket Military Coat, which is made up high quality cotton and 100% polyester lining. It also has two snap shut stylish breast pockets, an arm embroidery, 3 dimensional pockets, full zip up metal zipper with snap button cover, for cold and wet weather conditions. Finally Ricochet and his team wear black Blackhawk S.O.L.A.G. Special OPs 1/2 Finger Light Assault Gloves on their front paws and custom made black combat shoes for their back paws.

Once Ricochet and his team were dressed in their new outfits, Ricochet grab the crowbar and open the second create and pulled off the lid of the second create. After doing so, Ricochet and his team looked inside and saw something that made them smile like a bunch of demon wolves. Inside the create were tons of weapons of ammunitions.

"Merry Christmas!" Said Seth.

"You got that right, Seth" said Ricochet.

Once all the guns were loaded and distributed throughout the team, a bag was handed to Ricochet.

"Found this at the bottom of the weapons create" said Taser.

Ricochet took the bag and unzipped it. Inside were Oakley Matte Black Split Jacket Glasses, a Martin XR Recurve Bow, a Velvet Arrow back Quiver, and a bunch of barbed tip arrows. There was also a katana, and two knives. All three had stainless steel blades and black sports tape wrapped around the handle with diamond studs.

Ricochet took the katana, the two knives, two SAI RED pistols, two FN FNX-45 with stainless steel slides pistols, a Heckler and Koch HK416 with a 10.4 inch barrel, trijicon MRO red dot sight, ATPIAL, vertical fore-grip, surefire scout light, and troy battle sights, his Martin XR Recurve Bow, with his Velvet Arrow-back Quiver full of barbed tip arrows, and a pair of stainless steel golden brass knuckles into a duffel bag and zip it up. Ricochet then wrapped dark gray sports tape around his back paws before putting on his black customized combat shoes, Ricochet then wrapped dark gray sports tape around his front paws before putting on his black Blackhawk S.O.L.A.G. Special OPs 1/2 Finger Light Assault Gloves.

"Where are we going?" Asked Tate.

"Not we, I'm going to Barkingburg to get some answers, then I'm going to D.C. to find my brother and stop this corruption in the government" said Ricochet. "And before you all ask, the answer is no, I'm going alone."

"What!" Said Striker

"You can't do that" said Max.

"I can and I will" said Ricochet. "Everyone of you are order to stay here until I returned, and under no condition are any of you to come with me to D.C. at all. Besides if the PAW Patrol or the entire G.R.F. team were to seen in D.C. it could cause some red flags to go off and our shot to save my brother and stop this corruption could disappear for good."

"Ricochet is right pups" said Ryder.

"WHAT!" Yelled all the pups on the PAW Patrol.

"Ryder, you can't be serious" said Chase. "Rocky is my brother and apart of this PAW Patrol family, you can't just let us sit here and do nothing."

"I understand Chase but, we can't just fly into D.C. and start tearing down the place and attacking people looking for Rocky, or we could all end up under arrest or worse, we could put Rocky in more danger then he already is" said Ryder.

"Chase, Rocky maybe part of this family, but he's my brother, I'm going to get him back" said Ricochet.

"If you were a real brother you would never left him in the first place!" Yelled Chase.

Ricochet nailed Chase with a punch to the jaw, which knocked the Shepherd off his feet. Chase shook his head and looked up to see Ricochet now standing on his hind legs and had a 5906 Smith & Wesson pistol in his left front paw.

"I be careful what you say next, cop dog" said Ricochet as he put the pistol away and ran out the Lookout on his hind legs, grabbing the duffel bag on his way out.

Ricochet hopped into his truck, which is model after the Halo M12R LAAV but painted black with a dark gray trim and with a different set of weapons built into it, and drove off. Thirty minutes later Ricochet arrived back at the place in the forest where Ricochet hid his 1968 Plymouth GTX, but realized that both his truck and Plymouth GTX are going to be easily spotted, so he took a pair of car keys out of the glove box and then, Ricochet blew up both vehicles. Ricochet then walked thirty minutes farther into the forest until he came across a cave, Ricochet walked in and pulled the tarp off of the the object that was in the middle of the cave. The object was a second car that Ricochet secretly bought for extreme emergencies. The car was a shiny black 1969 Dodge Charger 500, modified for pup use and for extra speed and horsepower.

Ricochet pulled out a ear piece and phone out of the glove box on the passenger side and connected the ear piece to the phone. Ricochet then pulled out a laptop and called his allies in the CIA. Ricochet then started the car and the engine of the 1969 Dodge Charger 500 roar to life and Ricochet was off for Barkingburg. The computer came on with an Arctic Fox and a German Shorthaired Pointer wolf pup on it.

"Hey, Fuchs, Stark" said Ricochet.

"What's up Wolf" said Fuchs with a German accent.

"I need a favor from you guys" said Ricochet.

"Sure, Wolf, What do you need?" Asked Stark.

"Okay, call me crazy, but I believe that there is a corruption conspiracy going on inside the government of the United States" said Ricochet.

Stark and Fuchs looked at each other with whoa-like faces.

"Whoa! Calm down crazy dog. Are you saying that someone is trying to overthrow the President of the United States?!" Asked Stark, who was shocked at what he was hearing.

"I said call me crazy" said Ricochet.

"So, who do you think it is" said Fuchs in his German accent.

"Jason Cage" said Ricochet.

"Whoa! Are you talking about the same guy who saved your life a few years ago" said Fuchs in his German accent.

"Yeah, I am" said Ricochet.

"Why?" Asked Stark.

"Jason Cage has been acting a little strange" said Ricochet. "I have a bad feeling that Jason Cage help organized the attacks on Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom. He has contacts on his phone with numbers from Iran, Bulgaria, Japan, Germany, and Barkingburg. Also Jason Cage has also been question about some high level experimental stuff from high level governmental research laboratories."

"What kind of stuff?" Asked Stark, clearly not liking where this conversation was going.

"Super advance soldiers, both humans and K-9's alike, also genetically mutation, also powerful serums that do who knows what" said Ricochet.

"Oh, shit!" Said Stark. "What about Eric Samson, the guy whose been causing trouble all over the place?"

"Eric Samson killed Scout, and is most likely working with Jason Cage" said Ricochet. "Look, I don't want to bring anyone else into my problems, but I could really use your guy's help."

Alright, will see what we can do" said Fuchs in his German accent.

"However, I don't think how much help we can be since this is military problems and were CIA" said Stark.

"Do your best" said Ricochet, as he ended the call.

Ricochet hung up and took off the ear piece and put the phone and the ear piece back into the glove compartment. Ricochet continue to drive towards Barkingburg, listing to some rock music along the way. While driving towards Barkingburg, Ricochet remember Chase's words about should never left Rocky in the first place. This cause Ricochet mind to flashback to one of the final moments he had with Scout, a moment of true brotherhood.

**Flashback - 2 Months Ago - Paris France**

_Ricochet and Scout were on a mission in Paris, France, trying to stop a group of the Chinese Triads. It was then that Ricochet and Scout found out that Scout's brother Tracer was leading the Triads. After almost getting shot, and in one case blown up by jumping off a cliff to save their lives, things got worse._

**Ricochet's Point of View**

_We were surrounded by dogs with pistols until one dog, actually a wolf step forward. What gave me a more of a bad feeling then the bad feeling about the situation that we were in was that this wolf and Scout were having a stand-off._

_"Hello Scout" said Tracer._

_"Tracer" said Scout, with no emotion in his voice._

_Tracer then turned to me._

_"You must be Scout's partner" said Tracer. "You sure know how to find good partners, Scout."_

_"Scout! You know this Jackass!?" I asked, not liking this one bit._

_"Go on Scout, don't be shy, introduce your partner to your brother" said Tracer._

_"W-Wait! Brother!?" I asked, in alarmed, and completely shocked. Like my mind went from easy to blown. "You never said anything about having a brother."_

_"He never talks about me, as a matter of fact he wants to forget about me, but the truth is you could never forget or escape your past" said Tracer._

_So after a brief fight and me and Scout barely making it out with our lives, me and Scout went back to the hotel we were staying at and decided to rest for the night. However... the night had other plans._

**Scout's Point of View - Hotel Room**

_I can tell Ricochet was mad at me, but what I can't tell was why?_ _Why was Ricochet mad at me and what for?_

_"What the Hell, man!" Yelled Ricochet._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Don't what me! You never told me you had a brother, or that he was a triad leader" Ricochet said._

_"I didn't tell anyone about him, because I wanted no one to know about him" I said._

_"Well? I don't know what's going on here, but you better not let this get in our way of completing this assignment" said Ricochet. "He maybe your family, but that does not make you two brothers."_

_"And you are not my brother!" I yelled, instantly regretting my choice of words._

_Ricochet looked at me with a pure shocked expression on his face._

_"Okay... Find. I'm not your brother" said Ricochet, as he got up and left the hotel room._

**No Ones Point of View**

After the intense argument between Ricochet and Scout, Ricochet left and Scout decided to go and fight Tracer... alone.

_At an abandoned warehouse factory, Scout, who decided to fight Tracer alone, was being held by two wolves as Tracer hit Scout over and over again, blood running down Scout's face._

_"You're very brave, yet stupid to come here alone, little brother" said Tracer._

_Tracer kick Scout in the chest and causing Scout to fall out of the two wolves hold. Tracer then picked up Scout by the of the neck and look at him dead in the eye._

_"You're weak, pathetic, and alone. You have no one!" Said Tracer, as he was about to deliver the killing blow._

_"I wouldn't say that Tracer" said a voice from the shadows._

_The figure step forward to reveal himself and the figure turned out to be Scout's partner, Ricochet._

_Ricochet pulled out two FN FNX-45 with stainless steel slides._

_"He has me, his K-9 brother from another mother" said Ricochet._

_Ricochet and Scout smiled at each other and got to work, and after a brief gun/fist fight, and with Tracer falling over a cliff to his death, Ricochet and Scout were walking away from the abandoned warehouse factory dancing and singing to Edwin Starr's War._

_That night Ricochet and Scout learned that no matter how what happens they'll always be there for each other._

**End of Flashback**

Ricochet was just coming out of that flashback when he arrived in Barkingburg. After fifteen more minutes of driving, Ricochet arrived at Barkingburg Palace. Ricochet pulled up to the palace and got out of his car. Ricochet walked up to the front doors and spoke to the two guards standing in front of it.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Ricochet, leader of the new Black OPs unit G.R.F., I request to speak with the Princess of Barkingburg immediately" said Ricochet.

The two guards looked at each other before opening the doors to let Ricochet in. Ricochet walked in and and let out a whistle when he saw the sight of the inside of the castle. A side door open and a man in a royal suit came in followed by a young girl in a pink dress and a West Highland White Terrier with a magenta collar with silver studs around it and a pink crown tag.

Ricochet's icy blue eyes made contact with the pups purple eyes and smiled.

"Sexy looking dog" said Ricochet, within his mind.

Good evening your Hi... Ouch!" Yelled Ricochet, as he tried to introduce himself only to be hit in the head with a broomstick.

Ricochet looked up to see the man holding a broom with the girl holding the pup and hiding behind the man.

"Who are you?" Asked the man.

Ricochet looked at the man.

"Well if you let me finish before you hit me with a broomstick, you would already know who I am" said Ricochet. "Hi, my name is Ricochet, I'm a Lieutenant Colonel in a Black OPs Special Forces division in the United States Military. I'm also an ally of the PAW Patrol."

"Oh my, sorry about that" said the man. "I'm the Earl of Barkingburg, and this is the Princess of Barkingburg and her pet, Sweetie."

The man pointed to each of them as he introduce them to the K-9 soldier.

"Your Highness" said Ricochet, as he bowed down to the Princess. The Princess bowed down in returned.

"Tell me Ricochet, why are you here?" Asked the Princess.

"Some recent events in Adventure Bay have happened and with the information I gather, we have reason to believe that there is a corruption coup d'état with in the United States Government" explained Ricochet.

"Oh, my" said the Earl of Barkingburg.

"I'm also suspected that who ever is behind this has Barkingburg involved and someone might try and attack this place" said Ricochet.

"Oh, dear" said the Princess.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way to D.C. to try and put a stop to it" said Ricochet. "I'll be leaving now, stay safe."

With that being said, Ricochet left, but Sweetie followed him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Called Sweetie.

Ricochet turned around and saw Sweetie running over to him.

"Can I help you, Sweetie?" Asked Ricochet.

"Sorry, it's just that you look like that gray and white pup from the PAW Patrol" said Sweetie.

"Well? That's because I'm Rocky's older brother" said Ricochet.

"Wow!" Said Sweetie. " I didn't know that Rocky had a hot sexy-looking older brother."

Sweetie immediately covered her mouth with her front paws, as Ricochet looked stunned with wide eyes. Both Ricochet and Sweetie started to blush like mad.

"Yeah, Rocky and I are brothers. Sadly the people behind this attack and pupnapped Rocky, and now I'm hunting them down before they hurt him or worse... kill him" said Ricochet.

Sweetie walked up to Ricochet and kissed him on the lips. At first Ricochet was shocked and stunned, but he then started to to kiss back. After a while, Ricochet and Sweetie broke apart, both of them blushing like crazy.

"Go get your brother" said Sweetie, before going back inside.

Ricochet had a huge grin on his face, but remember all the trouble Sweetie cause for the PAW Patrol.

"Oh, I'm in serious trouble" said Ricochet, as he got back in his 1969 Dodge Charger 500 and drove off.

Mix with high speed and the quickest and easy rotes to take, Ricochet was in the the United States in no time flat. Driving down a quite road, not much traffic, Ricochet was listing to My Demons by Starset on his radio. Ricochet was then tossed around as something collided with his car. The car flipped multiple times, Ricochet thank God that he installed a roll cage in case something like this happened. Ricochet crawled out of the busted window, but as soon as Ricochet stood up something hit his neck on the right side. Ricochet pulled it out and discovered three small darts in his paws.

"Oh, shirt!" Said Ricochet, as he fell on his left side.

Right before the darkness took him he could here men talking and the sound of a helicopter/jet approaching. Finally Ricochet's world went dark.

Ricochet groan as whatever they drugged them with was starring to wear off.

"Whoa, what the hell happened?" Asked Ricochet to himself.

"Glad to see your awake" came a voice from the shadows.

"Show yourself you Jackass!" Yelled Ricochet.

Two faces showed up, Ricochet knowing both of them all to well. The two faces were Jason Cage and Eric Samson.

"Where's my brother!" Screamed Ricochet.

"Alive... for now" said Eric Samson.

"Let him go!" Yelled Ricochet.

"Not just yet" said Jason Cage, flipping a switch.

A bunch of lights came on, blinding Ricochet. Once Ricochet eyes adjusted to the light, Ricochet notice he was strapped to an operating table.

"What's this for!?" Asked Ricochet, clearly not liking where this is going.

"I'm going to turn you into the perfect killing weapon" said Jason Cage.

"Yeah, like that's going to happened" said Ricochet.

Ricochet then broke the straps and advance on Jason Cage and Eric Samson, but before Ricochet could land a hit on them a loud bang was heard and Ricochet dropped to the ground with a taser bullet in his back.

Wincing in pain, Ricochet turned around to see who had shot him, and what Ricochet saw was like seeing a ghost. Ricochet was face-to-face with his suppose to be dead partner. That's right Ricochet was looking in the eyes of... Scout.

"What the FUCK!" Yelled Ricochet.

"Well time to explained this to you, Ricochet" said Jason Cage. "Oh, that's right, your real name is Deckard, the oldest son to Ethan and Maria, older brother to Rocky, and Black OPs Special Forces K-9 soldier for the United States Military."

"D-Deckard... Wait my names not Deckard, it's Ricochet" said Ricochet.

"Is it" said Jason Cage, as he threw down a piece of paper.

Ricochet, or now know as Deckard look at the paper and saw that it was his birth certificate, and printed on the line that said name was Deckard Lennox.

"This can't be" said Deckard.

"Oh, but it is" said Jason Cage. "Now on to the second part."

"How on the Hell is Scout alive!" Yelled Deckard/Ricochet.

"Well I had Eric Samson stab Scout with a blade covered in a special serum that slows down the heart beat to one beat per minute" Explained Jason Cage. Then I had him transported to this location to where I clean the wound and genetically modified him with special abilities, and then with another serum and a powerful shock... BAM! Back to life."

Deckard/Ricochet looked at Scout, his fur was darker and his eyes are now an emerald green color that glowed dangerously in the dark.

"S-Scout, it's me, Ricochet" said Deckard/Ricochet.

Scout said nothing as he shot Deckard/Ricochet in the back again with another taser bullet. Deckard/Ricochet screamed in agony and looked at Eric Samson and Jason Cage.

"You'll n-never get away w-w-with this" said Deckard/Ricochet, who was very weak.

"Oh, but I already have, and soon you will be my perfect weapon of death, destruction, carnage, hell, and chaos" said Jason Cage, who injected Deckard/Ricochet with some type of fluid. Deckard/Ricochet's world went dark.

**Meanwhile **

Rocky lost count on how long he been in this cell, until he heard voices, all three were familiar to the mix-breed. Rocky heard Eric Samson and Jason Cage talking to his brother, and Rocky heard everything Jason Cage said to his brother.

"So, my brother's real name is Deckard, uh. Don't worry Deckard I'm coming" said Rocky.

Rocky began to work on escaping his cell, but stop when he heard an ear piercing/glass shattering scream that could be heard for miles.

**Back with Deckard/Ricochet and Jason Cage**

Jason Cage had just finish on Deckard/Ricochet, when he started to scream and thrash around. Jason Cage back off while Deckard/Ricochet thrashed around. Suddenly Deckard/Ricochet broke the straps holding him down and fell of the table, and the screaming and thrashing stop.

Deckard/Ricochet had change, his fur was a dark gray, with black paws, his tail was dark gray with with a black tip. Deckard/Ricochet had ruby red eyes with a black scar patch over his left eye. Deckard/Ricochet's fur was spiked from the base of his neck to the tip of his tail. Deckard/Ricochet got up on his hind legs, and unsheathed his clawsand cracked his neck and smiled, showing razor sharp teeth.

"The Demon Wolf is Born!" Said Jason Cage, as he began to laugh like a lunatic.

* * *

**Man that chapter took along time to get done. Glad that's over with.**

**I hope you all like the twist I put in at the end of this chapter.**

**3 more chapters after this one and this one will be mark finish, so stay tune, because the big battle is on it's way!**

**Please leave positive reviews and if you have any questions don't be afraid to PM me.**

**Until next time The DemonWolf of Chaos bids you all a happy journey.**


	8. Chapter 8: Attacks from Unknown Forces

**I'm** **finally**** back with a new chapter for my PAW Patrol: Path of Vengeance story. So sit back... Relax... The Carnage is about to begin!**

* * *

**Recap: Deckard was genetically altered into a demon wolf with powers that can cause chaos from hell!**

**Also it's reveal that my OC, Ricochet's real name was Deckard Lennox. So from now on my OC will be called by his real name.**

**Now on to the story.**

Jason Cage and Eric Samson continue to laugh as Deckard stared at them with a cold death stare. Scout put his gun away as Deckard retracted his claws and stood up looking at himself.

" What the hell did you do to me!?" Asked Deckard, who looked at his new body with fear and horror.

"I made you a million times better" said Jason Cage.

With one swift motion Jason Cage pulled out a gun and shot at Deckard. Instead of Deckard feeling death and pain, Deckard found himself on one of the steel support beams on the ceiling with his claws out.

"What the...?" Said Deckard, as he jumped off the steel support beam. "How? How did I do that!?" Asked Deckard, completely in shocked.

"You now have the powers of teleportation, superhuman agility, superhuman reflexes, superhuman stamina, and surface adhesion" said Jason Cage. "You're hearing and smelling senses have also been enhance."

Deckard could tell Jason Cage was telling the truth.

"So? What did you do to Scout?" Asked Deckard.

"Well, Scout has superhuman reflexes and his hearing and smelling senses has been increase tremendously to help with his tracking skills" said Jason Cage.

"How is he following your command?" Asked Deckard

"With this" said Jason Cage, as Eric Samson latched a metal collar around Deckard's neck.

"What the...?" Asked Deckard, but Jason Cage cut him off by pressing a button on a remote control.

A light turn from red to green and by the time Deckard realized what it was that Eric Samson had put on him, it was too late. Energy surge through Deckard's body as the mind controlled collar took controlled of Deckard's mind as Jason Cage started to laugh with excitement.

"Okay, time to test it" said Jason Cage. "Soldier?"

Deckard looked at Jason Cage with a blank stare.

"Master" said Deckard, as he dropped to one knee and bowed down in front of Jason Cage.

"Yes, it works!" said Jason Cage, as excitement flowed through his body. "Listen up Deckard, we have a prisoner in a cell down the hall five doors on the left, I want you to kill him."

"Yes Master" said Deckard.

Meanwhile in Rocky's cell, Rocky had heard everything and his blood ran cold when Jason Cage gave Deckard the order to kill him. Rocky started to look around the cell to see if there was anything he could use to defend himself with or a last minute escape plan. However before Rocky could think of anything, a rumbling sound could be heard and the next thing anyone knew, multiple explosions went off throughout the base, blasting the door to Rocky's cell open, knocking Rocky out cold.

Rocky got up a few minutes later to the sound of gunfire, screaming, and explosions going off. Rocky carefully exited his cell and went down the hallway and turned the corner to see both his brother and his brother's partner using their powers to attack and kill a massive swarm of dogs and wolves that are dress like soldiers with high powerful weapons. Scout is using his superhuman reflexes to dodge bullets from the enemy and then would use his claws on his right paw and a gun in his left paw to slice and shoot the enemies dead. Deckard was using his teleportation to teleport behind enemies to stab and slice them with two combat knives that he had in his paws. Deckard would also teleport some of the enemies to a high place and drop them to watch them fall to their deaths. While the fighting was going on, Rocky saw Jason Cage and Eric Samson escaping down a stairwell. As Rocky turned back around, Deckard was now standing on his hind legs with a pistol in his right front paw with the barrel of the gun pointed right at Rocky's forehead.  
"D-Deckard! B-Brother!" Said Rocky, as he realize that his own brother was going to kill him.

Tears flowed down Rocky's cheeks, as he closed his eyes and waited for death to come, but instead of death, another explosion went off sending Scout, Deckard, and Rocky all flying into a nearby wall. As the three of them hit the wall, the mind controlled collars on Deckard and Scout broke, freeing them from Jason Cage and Eric Samson's control.

As Rocky, Deckard, and Scout cleared their visions and regain their senses, Deckard saw four animals enter the building with full combat gear and weapons. Without thinking, Deckard grab Scout and Rocky and together all three of them ran and escape down the hallway to the holding cells and down a flight of stairs and into a room. Deckard, Scout, and Rocky were breathing heavily after their near death encounter.

"What the hell was all that about!?" Asked Scout.

"Keep your voices down! We don't want those four to know that we're down here" said Deckard.

"We also can't stay here, because those four will find us eventually and Jason Cage and Eric Samson could still be here somewhere" said Rocky.

"So? What's the plan Deckard?" Asked Scout.

"We're going to make our way to the lab and gather any and all data information on what Jason Cage and Eric Samson have been doing and what their plan is, then we're getting the hell out of here" said Deckard.

Scout and Rocky nodded in agreement with Deckard's plan.

"Let's do it" said Rocky.

"Hell yeah!" Said Scout.

The next thing you know, Deckard, Rocky, and Scout were tip-toeing throughout the building, trying to not to be spotted by the invaders or Jason Cage and Eric Samson.

Deckard had just turned the corner, and what he saw shocked him to his core. Both Jason Cage and Eric Samson were dead, blood splattered everywhere. The four masked animals were also there, grabbing certain documents, but were destroying and burning everything else. Without thinking, Deckard charged in spearing two to the ground, knocking their guns away. Rocky and Scout followed in and tackled Th e other two to the ground, also knocking their weapons away, and soon enough a street fight brawl erupted between all seven animals.

The two that Deckard were fighting were a gray wolf and a red fox. The red fox had reddish orange fur with a white muzzle, white paws, and a white tail. The gray wolf had a darkish gray back with a very light gray belly, a black muzzled and dark gray ears, and light gray for the rest of his face.

The animal fighting Rocky turned out to be a female wolf with white furwith dafk gray paws, dark gray tip tail, and white fur tufts with dark gray tips on her head. She also had beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Finally the animal fighting Scout was a light gray fur wolf-dog hybrid with white paws, white tip tail, and white fur tufts on his head. The wolf- dog hybrid had golden amber eyes that shines brightly and beautiful in the light.

Deckard kept teleporting between his two targets, but during one of his teleports, Rocky tried to hit the female whit wolf, but she ducked allowing Rocky to accidentally nailed his brother square in the nose, sending Deckard flying through a glass wall, cutting up Deckard's back.

"Rocky!" Yelled Deckard.

"Sorry, Deckard" said Rocky.

After Rocky and Deckard mention each other's names, the white female wolf and the gray wolf-dog hybrid eyes grew wide and stop fighting, both of them stunned and shocked at what they just heard. Deckard saw this as an opportunity and punched both the white wolf and wolf-dog hybrid into the gray wolf and red fox. Before the gray wolf and the red fox could comprehend on what happened, both Deckard and Scout had pistols pointed at the four attackers.

"Enough games" said Deckard, as he saw the briefcase in the gray wolf's front left paw. "Hand over the case!"

Both the gray wolf and the red fox started to laugh like they were insane.

"You three have no idea on what your involved with now" said the gray wolf.

"Hell is coming" said the red fox.

With that said the gray wolf threw a smoke bomb down on the ground causing Deckard, Rocky, and Scout to cough like crazy.

Once the smoke cleared all four of the unknown attackers were gone, on the floor in their place was a piece of paper with writing on that said"_THE AW WILL RISE!_" After Deckard read the note to Rocky and Scout the back of the card started to flash red with a beeping sound. The light then started to flash more quickly with the beeping sound going faster. Deckard realizing what it is quickly dropped the paper grabbed Rocky and Scout and jumped out of a broken window, as the paper exploded, sending the two story building ablaze.

Deckard, Rocky, and Scout laid there for a few minutes on the soft grass, trying to calm down and catch their breath.

"Can we go home now?" Asked Rocky, causing all three of them to bust out laughing.

However during the excitement no one realized how badly they been hurt by the attackers or the explosions. All three were covered in cuts and bruises. Deckard had cuts and gashes all over his back, and the top of his muzzle got busted open when Rocky had accidentally hit Deckard. Scout had cuts and bruises all over his body, and a piece of glass was stuck deep in his lower back left leg. Rocky had bruises and cuts all over his, as Jason Cage and Eric Samson had beaten him with their fists. Rocky also had markings on his back, chest, and neck area indicating that Jason Cage and Eric Samson had beaten him with whips at one point. Soon the laughing turned into moaning and coughing. Soon Deckard, Rocky, and Scout all blacked out from their injuries, as Deckard fell into unconsciousness sounds of helicopters and trucks could be heard closing in on the battle scene.

* * *

**There you have it the latest chapter of this story.**

**I apologized for the delay, hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner then I did with this one.**

**The finale is almost here so stay tune. Also sorry if This chapter is a little bit short, the next chapter will be just as short, maybe longer will see how things plan on out.**

**The DemonWolf is out to create some chaos, see you all around.🐺🐺🐺🐺 ️🔥 ️🌪**


End file.
